Go Home
by QiyuBee
Summary: Bagi Sabaku Gaara, hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya, hari dimana dia kehilangan Hyuga Hinata, kehilangan cintanya, kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Tapi Gaara kini memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu tetap bertahan menjalani hidupnya, dia memiliki keyakinan akan janji Hinata bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali pulang.
1. chapter 1

**Go Home**

 **Naruto Shippuden dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **Go Home**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author : QiyuBee**

 **Rate : M**

 **Enjoy reading**

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Buugghhh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek?"

"Gaara-kun?"

"Jangan berani mendekatinya lagi!"

Bugh.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba menyentuhnya lagi!"

"Apakah kau masih mau berhubungan dengan pria sekasar ini, Hinata?"

"Diamlah, brengsek!"

Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Gaara tampak tak menghentikan aksi tonjoknya.

"Gaara-kun, hentikan!" Teriakan Hinata akhrinya mampu membuat Gaara menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, Gaara-kun. Tapi akuu.."

"Cih." Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkan Hinata sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Gaara-kun?" Ucap Hinata lirih sambil menatap ke arah punggung Gaara yang perlahan mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hinata?"

Ah, Hinata telah melupakan sosok yang terkapar di dekatnya. Sosok itu terlihat kepayahan ketika berdiri menghampirinya. Sangat jelas kalau Hinata sama sekali tak berminat untuk membantunya.

"Terimakasih telah membantu menolongku dari aksi brutal monster itu, Hinata."

Hinata menatap rendah ke arah pria di sampingnya. Dia sempat mendecih saat mendengar kata 'monster' yang diucapkan oleh cowok berambut perak tersebut. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Toneri!" Tanpa mau mempedulikannya lagi, Hinata berniat bergegas pergi menyusul Gaara.

"Biarkan saja dia, Hinata!"

Hinata menepis kasar tangan yang berusaha menyentuhnya. "Jangan berani kau menyentuhku lagi! Kau sudah keterlaluan, Toneri."

"Aku? Keterlaluan?" Toneri menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya pertanda dia tak terima. "Dia yang telah memukulku terlebih dahulu, Hinata."

Hinata memicingkan lavendernya ke arah Toneri. "Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau telah memancing amarahnya, Toneri. Gaara bukanlah orang yang akan memukul orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Toneri mendecih mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Dia adalah orang yang kasar Hinata. Dia selalu bertindak seenaknya. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya."

"Gaara memang bersikap dingin kepada orang lain tapi dia bukanlah orang yang suka bertindak seenaknya. Kau yang tak mengenalnya." Toneri tertegun saat Hinata berteriak kepadanya. Nafas Hinata memburu dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Lihatlah!" Toneri menampilkan wajah shock yang berlebihan. "Bahkan Sabaku itu telah merubah sifatmu yang pendiam menjadi seperti ini." Toneri mencibir kembali.

"Benar. Sabaku itulah yang merubahku. Sabaku itulah yang selalu ada di sampingku. Dan Sabaku itu jugalah yang aku inginkan. Jadi berhentilah mendekatiku!" Hinata melemparkan pandangan sengit ke arah Toneri kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Toneri yang berusaha memanggil namanya. Masa bodoh dengan Toneri, saat ini bagi Hinata yang terpenting adalah mengetahui kondisi Gaara.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah atap. Tangannya yang sedang membawa kotak obat bergetar karena khawatir.

Saat Hinata berhasil membuka pintu atap, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan nafas leganya ketika melihat pria berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sambil memejamkan mata dengan sebuah earphone menutupi telinganya.

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri Gaara. Dia duduk tepat di samping kanannya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan saat pandangannya mengamati keadaan Gaara saat ini. Ini memang bukanlah kali pertama Hinata melihat Gaara terluka, bahkan dulu Gaara pernah mendapat luka yang jauh lebih banyak daripada ini, tapi entah mengapa hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Hinata maklumi, Hinata tetap ingin melihat Gaara baik-baik saja dan melihat Gaara yang tengah terluka bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk kerja jantungnya.

Perlahan Hinata mengambil tangan kanan Gaara dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas paha yang berbalut skinny jeans miliknya. Hinata meringis melihat luka di tangan Gaara. 'Pasti sakit.' Hinata kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat sambil memandang sendu ke arah pria tampan bertato 'Ai' itu.

Ada luka gores di pelipisnya juga. Tapi sepertinya Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengobati tangan Gaara lebih dulu. Setidaknya saat ini Hinata merasa bahwa dia perlu menghindari kontak mata dengan Gaara.

Hinata terlebih dahulu membersihkan luka di tangan Gaara dengan alkohol kemudian memberikan obat pada semua luka dan lebam di sana. Hinata melakukan semua itu dengan hati-hati, berharap bahwa Gaara tidak terlalu merasakan perih akibat ulahnya.

Hinata tahu kalau sejak tadi Gaara tidak sedang tertidur, bahkan dia telah membuka matanya dan saat ini sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi Hinata enggan mendongak, setidaknya dia harus merawat luka Gaara terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan peristiwa tadi kepada Gaara. Atau mungkin Hinata memang berpikir untuk mencoba mencari pengalihan perhatian atas ketidaksiapannya menghadapi Gaara.

Selesai Hinata membalut luka Gaara dengan perban, dia menguatkan hati untuk berhadapan dengan jade yang saat ini masih memperhatikannya. Selama apa pun Hinata berusaha mengulur waktu, nyatanya masih tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Gaara melupakan kejadian tadi.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya, Hinata mendongak. Dan walaupun Hinata telah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya, tetap saja hatinya teremas saat mendapati jade itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun ditujukan kepadanya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh tatapan dingin itu. Tidak! Sebenarnya bukan hanya tatapan itu saja yang membuatnya sedih, tapi juga karena Gaara yang lagi-lagi melukai tubuhnya sendiri hanya demi dirinya. Hinata masih belum bisa menerima hal itu jika mengingat kondisi emosional Gaara yang lebih terkontrol semenjak kedekatan mereka yang lebih intens beberapa tahun ini.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Gaara-kun." Hinata lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Gaara.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang berusaha mencarimu." Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Toneri memang salah satu topik yang sensitif untuk Gaara.

"Toneri memang memintaku untuk kembali padanya." Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara yang saat ini sedang mengeraskan rahangnya. "Semua yang kau lihat tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Tadi.. Tadi Toneri memang berusaha untuk.. Untuk memelukku."

Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara yang saat ini sedang terkepal. Mencoba merenggangkan kepalan itu agar luka yang tadi belum kering tidak akan menganga semakin lebar.

"Seharusnya tadi aku mematahkan lehernya."

"Ku mohon Gaara-kun. Jangan berbuat hal seperti itu!"

Gaara mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali. Meskipun begitu dia tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata. "Kau membelanya."

Hinata manatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apakah kau tidak rela bila kekasih pertamamu itu aku buat babak belur? Ataukah kau memang ingin kembali kepadanya?" Ucap Gaara dengan dingin.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar segala tuduhan Gaara. Sungguh, tidak sedikitpun Hinata berpikir untuk membela Toneri. Dia hanya tidak ingin Gaara terlibat dalam masalah karena dirinya. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah Hinata tidak ingin melihat Gaara terluka. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membalas ucapan pria di hadapannya dengan nada yang sama sengitnya.

"Kenapa diam? Apakah yang aku ucapkan benar?"

'Salah! Tentu saja salah.' Tapi Hinata tidak berani bersuara, karena dia tahu, sekali dia membuka mulutnya tidak hanya ucapannya saja yang akan keluar tapi segala tetes air matanya juga.

Menjalani hidupnya selama beberapa minggu ini dengan dirundung berbagai macam pertengkaran dengan Gaara, memang sudah membuat segala emosi Hinata terkuras. Tidak tahukah Gaara bahwa bukan hanya dia yang bisa marah? Tidak tahukah Gaara bahwa kesabaran Hinata juga ada batasnya?

"Kau tahu kalau apa yang kau ucapkan itu tidak benar, Gaara-kun." Hinata berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, dia menatap lemah ke arah Gaara.

Gaara sempat tertegun sekejab melihat sorot lelah pada lavender milik gadis cantik di hadapannya. Tapi seketika dia merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar ketika mengingat bagaimana Toneri mencoba memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu dan aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau maksud. Yang aku lihat kau hanya diam. Lantas apa sekarang yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin aku memakluminya? Kau ingin aku menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi? Apa kau juga ingin kalau aku berhenti menganggapmu sebagai kekasih?"

Sungguh, Gaara sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Dia juga tidak pernah tega melihat sorot sedih dan kecewa yang ditampilkan oleh wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi saat ini, emosi telah memenuhi seluruh hati dan pikiran Gaara. Menjadi seorang Sabaku berarti menjadi seorang yang selalu menjaga miliknya, meskipun hal itu terkadang lebih menyerupai sifat posesif.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan sorot terluka. "Jadi seperti itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Gaara?"

Gaara tahu ketika Hinata mulai memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan 'kun', artinya dia telah berada pada batasnya. Entah mengapa, Gaara yang biasanya akan langsung mengalah ketika melihat 'tanda' yang diberikan Hinata, saat ini seolah pura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan ego memimpin sikap serta ucapannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak pernah memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk kembali bersama Toneri. Kau hanya salah paham." Hinata memejamkan matanya berusaha menghalau air mata yang telah tergenang di ujung pelupuk matanya.

Dia merasakan sakit ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya justru tidak mempercayai segala ucapannya. Sungguh, kenapa begitu sulit untuk membuat Gaara mengerti bahwa semua ini hanyalah salah paham?

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Hinata membuka maniknya, membuat setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi tembamnya.

Gaara tertegun. Selama tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, jarang diantara mereka yang mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Baik Hinata atau Gaara, keduanya sama-sama berprinsip bahwa perasaan cinta akan lebih bermakna bila diungkapkan melalui sikap dan perbuatan.

Gaara membuang mukanya, menolak untuk melunak. Berusaha tetap membiarkan logika serta pikirannya mengambil alih, daripada perasaannya. Dan sikap Gaara ini jelas telah membuat Hinata semakin terluka.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang menyebar di seluruh dadanya. "Apakah kau pikir hanya kau yang marah? Hanya kau yang terluka?" Gaara kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat dia mendengar nada Hinata yang tidak biasa. Dapat dia lihat, di mata bulan milik gadis itu tersirat berbagai macam emosi.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

Hinata menolak membalas tatapan Gaara. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang selalu menjadi pemandangan menarik untuknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak terluka saat melihatmu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis itu? Kau pikir aku sesabar apa saat melihat pria yang aku cintai selalu duduk dikerumuni oleh banyak gadis tanpa melihatnya berusaha mengusir atau menolaknya?"

Gaara terdiam. Dia mencermati setiap perkataan Hinata. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa Hinata tidak pernah merasa keberatan ketika melihatnya bersama banyak gadis yang notabene memang selalu berada di sekelilingnya. Sejak sebelum bersama Hinata, Gaara terbiasa selalu dikelilingi banyak fans girl. Dan meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa Gaara telah memiliki kekasih, mereka tidak sekalipun berniat untuk mundur dan menjauh.

"Kau memang sangat adil kan, Gaara?" Hinata melihat Gaara dengan senyum yang terlihat jelas sedang dia paksakan. "Kau tidak pernah suka melihatku berdekatan dengan laki-laki, tapi kau dengan mudahnya selalu dikelilingi oleh para gadis."

Hinata terdiam, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Kalau kau bisa seemosi tadi hanya karena ada satu orang laki-laki yang berada di dekatku, lalu bagaimana denganku yang selalu melihatmu dikerumuni oleh banyak gadis cantik dan genit?"

Deg.

Gaara tahu kalau dia egois, dia berpikir selama Hinata tidak pernah mengatakannya itu berarti Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Gaara tahu kalau dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Hinata diam bukan karena dia tidak keberatan, dia diam karena dia menunggu sikap tegasnya. Menunggunya untuk belajar memahami dia, sama halnya seperti Hinata yang mencoba memahami dan memaklumi segala sikapnya.

Dan Gaara juga tahu, bahwa saat ini gadis cantik bermata lavender itu telah berada di ambang batasnya.

Sekarang Gaara yakin bahwa dia adalah lelaki brengsek yang telah menyakiti gadis sesabar dan sebaik Hinata.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh?" Seolah belum cukup, Hinata kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tersimpan di layar ponsel pintarnya.

Mata Gaara melebar saat melihat gambar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau berkata padaku kalau kau sedang ada acara keluarga?" Nada bicara Hinata terdengar lirih, membuat Gaara semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku menunggu hingga kau sendiri yang mau menjelaskan dan mengatakan semua ini tanpa perlu aku bertanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang telah mengalir semakin deras.

"Hinata, akuu.."

"Aku datang hari ini ke kampus karena aku ingin menanyakan hal ini secara langsung kepadamu."

Gaara menatap Hinata yang saat ini sedang menunduk. Rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya karena telah menjadi penyebab kesedihan Hinata.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu, Hinata. Sebelumnya aku memang memiliki acara keluarga, tapi acaranya selesai lebih cepat dan beberapa sepupuku memaksaku untuk pergi ke club. Saat itulah aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Shion."

Hinata memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya dengan begitu kuat dan tanpa ampun.

"Shion tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan kami. Aku.. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu ada orang yang sengaja memotret dan mengirimkan foto itu kepadamu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, mencoba mengalihkan rasa kecewa di hatinya dengan rasa perih lain yang dia sengaja.

"Kau tidak menolaknya? Kau tidak mengusirnya? Kau membiarkannya semalaman duduk di sampingmu sambil terus bergelayut di lenganmu?"

Saat Gaara hanya diam tak bergeming, Hinata sudah mendapat jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat telapak tangan keduanya yang sejak tadi bertaut kini terpisah dengan tiba-tiba. Gaara menatap tangannya, saat ini tidak hanya bagian itu saja yang kosong, tapi hatinya juga merasakan kekosongan yang jauh lebih menakutkan.

Gaara mendongak menatap Hinata dengan cemas, takut bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan benar-benar akan diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata terdiam setelah memanggil Gaara dengan lirih. "Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Gaara tahu bahwa kata 'pulang' yang diucapkan Hinata bukanlah berarti ingin kembali ke rumah.

"Hinata." Gaara berdiri menyentuh tangan Hinata tanpa berusaha membalik tubuhnya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup melihat raut terluka dan kecewa di wajah cantik gadisnya.

Gadisnya? Masih pantaskah Gaara menyebutnya begitu?

"Jangan, Hinata!"

"Aku rasa kita butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Gaara menggeleng mencoba menghentikan Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hinata, maafkan aku?"

Hinata menggeleng menjawab permintaan maaf Gaara. "Gaara-kun tidak salah. Akulah yang tidak mampu memahami keinginan Gaara-kun."

Gaara memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Menumpukan kepalanya di bahu kecil gadisnya yang saat ini sedang bergetar hebat.

"Kita tahu kalau kita sama-sama memerlukan waktu. Menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun tidak menjamin bahwa kita telah mengerti dan memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Pertengkaran dan perang dingin kita selama beberapa minggu inilah buktinya." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus punggung tangan berlapis perban yang saat ini melilit perutnya. "Aku mohon, kau jangan pernah menyakiti tubuhmu lagi! Kau harus menjalani kuliahmu dengan serius!"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sungguh merasa tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hinata seolah-olah sedang memberikan pesan terakhir kepadanya sebelum dia pergi jauh.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan perlahan kemudian berbalik menatapnya. Hinata menyentuh pipi kiri Gaara dengan lembut. Isak tangis Hinata semakin keras saat melihat Gaara yang menatapnya dengan raut sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata berjinjit menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Gaara. Seolah kehilangan udara di sekitarnya, Gaara terkesiap merasakan bibir lembut Hinata yang tengah menyentuh miliknya.

Gaara masih termangu dengan keadaan, pasalnya selama ini Hinata tidak pernah memulainya terlebih dahulu, Gaaralah yang selalu mengambil tindakan. Meskipun Hinata hanya diam, hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir mereka, hal itu justru mampu membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar.

Pertemuan bibir keduanya tidak hanya menyalurkan rasa hangat, tapi juga seluruh perasaan cinta yang bahkan tidak akan sanggup keduanya jabarkan melalui berbagai rangkaian kata-kata terindah sekalipun.

Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang meragukan perasaan cinta Gaara kepada Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi, akankah perasaan cinta saja cukup untuk tetap menyatukan keduanya?

Saat Hinata akan melepaskan tautan bibir di antara mereka, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tubuh mungil Hinata menggunakan tangannya. Gaara meletakkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang ramping Hinata dan membawa tangan kanannya ke arah tengkuk gadis Hyuga itu.

Awalnya Gaara hanya memberi Hinata sebuah kecupan, kecupan ringan yang berubah menjadi bertubi-tubi. Tapi kemudian Gaara mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, dia melumat bibir manis gadis yang dicintainya ini. Bibir manis yang digilainya karena memberi sensasi luar biasa setiap Gaara menyentuhnya. Gaara mengecap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Hinata secara bergantian.

Hinata melenguh merasakan bibirnya yang diinvasi oleh Gaara. Ini memang bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka, tapi ini adalah ciuman yang sarat dengan berbagai emosi. Tidak hanya berisi perasaan cinta saja, tapi juga perasaan sedih, kecewa, khawatir, marah dan juga perasaan takut. Hinata dapat merasakan tangan Gaara yang ada di pinggangnya tengah gemetar.

Gaara mengigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata, gerakan sederhana yang mampu membuat Hinata mendesah dan reflek membuka mulutnya. Gaara tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, dengan segera dia melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalamnya untuk kemudian membelit lidah Hinata.

Hinata semakin melenguh saat lidah Gaara bermain-main di dalam mulutnya dan memaksanya untuk ikut menari bersama. Dekapan Gaara membuat tubuh mereka tidak berjarak sedikit pun.

Ketika keduanya telah kehabisan nafas, mereka melepaskan ciuman dengan perasaan tidak rela. Tapi seolah memiliki daya tarik yang sama kuatnya, keduanya dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Keduanya seolah tidak pernah merasa puas dengan satu sama lain. Saling mencecap, saling melumat, saling menghisap, saling berlomba untuk merasakan rasa masing-masing.

Hinata melilitkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara ketika dia merasakan kakinya yang lemas hingga tidak memiliki kuasa untuk tetap berdiri. Hinata dengan rakus menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa saat Gaara melepaskan bibir bengkaknya sejenak.

"Aaah." Hinata tidak dapat menahan erangannya saat bibir Gaara mulai bergerak turun menjelajahi garis lehernya. Gaara memberikan kecupan basah di setiap jengkal yang dilewatinya.

"Gaa.. Aaahhh.. Raaaa." Hinata menjambak pelan rambut merah di genggamannya saat Gaara mulai menggigit kecil area di sekitar leher jenjangnya.

Gaara yang mendengar desahan Hinata seolah mendapat suntikan semangat. Hinata begitu harum, tidak akan pernah sedikitpun Gaara merasa bosan untuk mencium aromanya. Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata yang begitu ramping, membawa tubuh gadis itu semakin erat dengannya hingga membuat dada lembut dan padat milik Hinata menekan kuat dada kokohnya. Gaara ingin Hinata tahu, betapa dia memuja dan menginginkan gadis itu.

Hinata semakin mendesah saat tangan Gaara mulai berjalan memasuki bagian belakang kemejanya. "Aaaaah." Desahan Hinata terhenti saat Gaara membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibir tipis miliknya.

Sentuhan Gaara terasa begitu lembut di kulit Hinata, dan seolah sudah hafal, Gaara tahu dengan jelas di mana letak titik-titik sensitif yang mampu membuat Hinata semakin mengerang tak terkendali. Kecupan, gigitan, dan selalu diakhiri dengan jilatan yang selalu Gaara lakukan telah berhasil membuat Hinata terbang.

Gaara merasakan kulit punggung Hinata yang halus dengan tangannya sambil bibirnya yang kembali tetap terus melakukan 'perjalanan' ke arah pangkal leher Hinata di sisi lainnya. Setelah memberikan gigitan yang menimbulkan beberapa ruam merah di sana, bibir Gaara turun untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar tulang selangka kemudian bergerak lagi ke area belahan dada gadis itu. Gaara memberinya jejak-jejak basah yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak dapat menahan erangannya.

Saat Hinata merasa bahwa dia harus menghentikannya sebelum semua tidak dapat dia tolak. Hinata membawa tangannya ke arah dada Gaara, menghentikannya untuk merangsek semakin maju dan kembali memberikan kecupan yang membuat akalnya hilang dari kepalanya.

Gaara menegakkan kepalanya, dia memberikan Hinata sebuah pandangan penuh cinta. Lavender Hinata membalasnya dengan menatap dalam dan intens ke arah jade di hadapannya. Mereka seolah berinteraksi melalui tatapan mata. Hinata dapat merasakan melalui tangannya, betapa jantung Gaara berdetak dengan sangat cepat, sama halnya seperti dirinya.

Setelah beberapa lama hanya beradu pandang dan menyelami manik satu sama lain, tanpa berusaha melepaskan pandangannya, Hinata kemudian menampilkan senyum manisnya kepada Gaara. Senyuman Hinata yang begitu indah dan tulus justru membuat Gaara kembali merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ini bukan yang terakhir, Gaara-kun." Hinata berjinjit memberikan kecupan panjang di pelipis Gaara yang tergores akibat pukulan Toneri tadi, membuat Gaara baru menyadari bahwa ada sedikit rasa perih di area bekas kecupan Hinata.

Dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan Hinata mulai melepaskan belitan tangan Gaara yang masih setia berada di pinggangnya. Gaara merasakan kosong saat kedua tangannya telah berada di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Gaara merasa tidak siap, dia tidak ingin jika tubuh mungil Hinata hilang dari dekapannya.

Jiwa Gaara seolah terenggut tiba-tiba saat dia melihat Hinata yang bergerak mundur memberikan jarak satu langkah di antara mereka. Dengan perlahan Hinata memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Dia mengangkat tangan kiri Gaara kemudian meletakkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya dia ambil ke dalam genggaman tangan yang kini terasa begitu dingin seolah bongkahan es yang telah lama membeku.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara-kun." Hinata berusaha tersenyum manis di antara lelehan air mata yang entah sejak kapan kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa begitu berat untuk berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

Hinata berjalan pelan meninggalkan Gaara seolah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini benar-benar adalah jalan yang tepat untuknya. Dia mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit meskipun di sana tidak berdarah. Hinata yakin kalau dia begitu mencintai Gaara dan dia merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk yang lain kepada pria itu.

Gaara tertegun saat merasakan kosong yang sebelumnya dia rasakan terasa semakin menganga lebar menjadi sebuah rasa sakit dan perih di saat yang bersamaan. Seluruh tempat hatinya yang selama ini diisi oleh Hinata, kini kembali sepi dan tak berpenghuni.

Gaara ingin berlari mengejar Hinata, dia ingin mencegah langkah Hinata kemudian mengucapkan ribuan kata cinta dan maaf untuknya, tapi sungguh saat ini kaki Gaara seolah terpaku dengan lantai yang sedang dipijaknya. Jangankan untuk beranjak, sekedar untuk bergerak pun Gaara merasa tak memiliki kuasa.

Lelaki berambut merah itu seketika luruh di lantai saat dia membuka kepalan tangan kirinya. Di sana, Hinata memberikan Gaara sebuah plester luka berwarna lavender dengan motif hati berwarna merah.

Gaara ingat, Hinata memang selalu membawa plester di mana pun dia berada mengingat gadis itu sering terluka akibat kecerobohannya sendiri, entah itu karena terjatuh, tergores, atau terbentur. Meskipun sekarang Gaara selalu menjaga dan tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata terluka sekecil apa pun, ternyata gadis itu tidak pernah melupakan kebiasaannya membawa plester.

Gaara menatap plester di telapak tangannya dengan nanar. Betapa baiknya gadis itu. Di saat seperti ini pun Hinata masih mempedulikan luka di pelipisnya yang bahkan sebelumnya sama sekali tidak Gaara rasakan.

Gaara tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, untuk pertama kali setelah kematian ibunya beberapa tahun silam akhirnya Gaara kembali terisak. Dia menangis. Dia meluapkan berbagai gejolak emosi yang memenuhi segala penjuru hatinya. Gaara merasa menjadi orang yang paling brengsek di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melukai perasaan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu?

Gaara merasa rendah, kecewa, marah, benci, dan yang paling menyedihkan dari semua perasaan itu adalah karena saat ini Gaara merasa sepi, dia merasa kosong. Bagian hatinya kini tercipta sebuah lubang yang sangat besar, lubang yang begitu gelap seolah tidak mengijinkan kebahagiaan untuk sekedar menyapanya. Membuat Gaara merasakan kehampaan yang terasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Hinata?"

 **End?**

 **or**

 **TBC?**

Kyaa..

Ini fict pertama aku dengan rate-M.

Agak deg-degan juga sih nulisnya.

 **Review Please,** **Please, Please..**


	2. chapter 2

**Go Home**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata ~**

 **By QiyuBee**

 **Enjoy reading**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hinata?"

Gaara hanya mampu mengucap nama gadis yang sangat dicintainya seolah nama itulah yang mampu membuat nafasnya tetap berhembus. Dia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, ingin mengejar Hinata, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, mendekapnya erat tanpa sedetik pun melepaskannya, Gaara ingin, sangat ingin. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, masih pantaskah ia?

Hinata yang baik dan sabar. Dia terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, dia memiliki pesona dan kharisma yang begitu menyilaukan. Gadis cantik itu lembut namun begitu kuat, teguh dan tegar melalui caranya sendiri. Hinata istimewa dan dia berhak mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Di luar sana pasti banyak pria yang lebih mapan, lebih tampan, dan lebih sukses darinya. Di luar sana juga terdapat banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik untuk bisa mendampingi Hinata, tapi dari sekian banyaknya pria tersebut adakah dari mereka yang mampu mencintai Hinata sebesar dirinya? Adakah yang mampu memuja Hinata sebesar dirinya? Dan yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah, apakah ribuan pria baik itu diinginkan oleh Hinata sebesar gadis itu menginginkannya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Gaara memang pria brengsek yang beruntung karena memiliki gadis sebaik Hinata. Tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh pria lain di luar sana. Gaara memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk Hinata. Gaara memiliki ketulusan yang luar biasa untuk Hinata. Dan, Gaara juga memiliki keinginan besar untuk membahagiakan Hinata melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Gaara adalah pria brengsek beruntung yang harus memperjuangkan Hinata. Hyuga Hinata adalah gadisnya. Dan dia akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Bukankah sifat dasar seorang Sabaku adalah selalu menjaga miliknya dengan baik? Bukankah seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak akan membiarkan miliknya diambil oleh orang lain?

Dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara berhasil berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Manik jade miliknya berkeliling mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kampus, berharap dewi keberuntungan mampu menahan Hyuga Hinata untuk dirinya. Ketika sorot redup matanya tidak mampu menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo itu, secepat kilat Gaara pergi menuju area parkir dan mengemudikan Audi R8 miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Gaara tidak mempedulikan keadaan jalan yang saat itu sedang padat karena bertepatan dengan jam istirahat siang, seolah dikejar waktu dengan perasaan tidak peduli Gaara tetap memacu mobilnya layaknya di arena balap.

Kecepatan penuh mobilnya mampu membuat Gaara tidak mengindahkan segala rambu lalu lintas dan beberapa kali menerobos lampu merah. Di pikirannya kali ini hanya terisi bagaimana cara agar dia bisa cepat sampai ke kediaman Hyuga dan dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hinata.

Pikiran Gaara yang kacau kini semakin kalut ketika dewi keberuntungan lagi-lagi belum mau berpihak kepadanya. Di saat dia masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia biasa, sebuah mobil polisi tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Emosi dan geraman marah keluar dari bibir tipis Gaara, dia memukul setirnya dengan kesal ketika ternyata dia bahkan lupa tidak membawa kelengkapan surat yang diminta oleh kedua polisi yang berdiri di luar pintu mobilnya. Dengan berat hati, Gaara harus bersedia ikut menuju kantor polisi untuk memproses beberapa pelanggaran yang dilakukannya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Saat senja telah lewat beberapa jam silam, Gaara baru diizinkan meninggalkan kantor polisi disertai jaminan dari wali yang menjemputnya. Beberapa jam terakhir yang telah Gaara lewati adalah waktu yang sangat lama menurutnya.

Selama di kantor polisi Gaara hanya diam tanpa berniat mau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh polisii, terlihat gurat lelah dan kesedihan di wajah tampannya. Temari yang menjemputnya di kantor polisi pun hanya mampu memandanganya dengan penuh tanya.

Seolah memahami arti tatapan Temari, Gaara justru hanya bungkam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Enggan menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas di wajah ingin tahu kakak sulungnya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Hinata." Ucap Gaara dengan datar ketika keduanya telah berada di luar gedung kantor polisi.

Temari semakin yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya ini. "Apakah kau yakin ingin ke sana? Aku rasa Hiashi-san tidak akan suka melihatmu menemui Hinata pada jam seperti ini." Temari melihat jam tangannya, sekarang memang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu.

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata. Sekarang." Temari menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Mengurusi Gaara yang sedang seperti ini sama saja dengan mengurus anak lima tahun yang merajuk minta pergi ke taman bermain.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku yang mengemudi."

"Hn."

Perjalanan menuju mansion Hyuga memang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Gaara harus menggerutu berkali-kali karena menurutnya Temari mengendarai mobil layaknya seekor siput.

Ketika waktu telah semakin larut, Temari dan Gaara baru sampai di mansion Hyuga. Temari sempat meminta maaf kepada para penjaga karena kedatangan mereka yang tidak biasa. Perasaan Gaara semakin diliputi rasa cemas saat melihat mansion bergaya tradisional Jepang ini begitu lengang.

"Pelan-pelanlah, Gaara!" Temari memperingatkan Gaara yang seolah ingin mendobrak pintu di hadapannya saking kerasnya ia mengetuk.

Gaara dan Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gerbang mansion Hyuga saat pendengaran mereka menangkap suara deru mobil dari arah gerbang. Hyuga Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka tampak tidak kaget saat melihat Gaara dan Temari yang datang pada waktu selarut ini.

Gaara yang tidak melihat Hinata diantara mereka bertiga semakin merasakan firasat buruk. Dia merasa takut dengan alasan yang tidak ingin dia ucapkan.

Langkah Gaara begitu lebar saat berjalan mendekati ketiga Hyuga tersebut. Neji bergegas maju lebih depan, langsung berdiri menghadapi Gaara dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuknya.

"Dimana Hinata?"

Neji memandang rendah ke arah Gaara. "Bukan urusanmu, Sabaku."

Gaara mengabaikan ucapan sinis Neji, dia tahu kalau Neji tidak akan memberinya jawaban apa pun. Gaara berjalan kembali ke depan dan melewati Neji yang masih memberinya pandangan tajam.

"Hiashi-san, tolong beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Hinata sekarang?" Gaara membungkuk hormat di hadapan Hiashi hingga secara tidak sadar telah membuat Temari dan Neji terkesiap. Sabaku Gaara yang biasanya bukanlah orang yang bersedia merendahkan diri untuk memohon kepada orang lain.

Hiashi memberikan tatapan datar andalannya ke arah Gaara, mata peraknya terpejam sebentar berusaha mempertimbangkan keputusan. "Hinata sudah tidak ada di sini lagi." Ucapan Hiashi membuat Gaara seketika menegakkan tubuhnya. Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejut di wajahnya, sorot matanya meredup dan kosong.

"Tou-san."

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Neji!" Neji menelan kembali kata-katanya saat mendengar teguran Hiashi.

Hiashi maju selangkah, menyentuh pundak Gaara yang saat ini masih menatap kosong ke arah depan. Hiashi sedikit melunak saat melihat anak dari sahabatnya ini terlihat sangat kacau. "Raihlah kesuksesan! Kelak dia akan kembali." Hiashi menepuk pelan pundak Gaara kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hinata?" Suara Gaara begitu lirih, dia mengucapkan nama Hinata seolah itulah sumber kekuatannya untuk dapat tetap berpijak di tanah. Tenaganya lenyap seketika saat mendengar kabar kepergian Hinata.

Neji yang awalnya ingin menyalahkan Gaara karena kepergian Hinata justru hanya diam tak bergeming. Melihat bungsu Sabaku yang biasanya bersikap arogan dan dingin, sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan tak berdaya membuatnya urung mengatakan kekesalannya.

'Ternyata bukan hanya Hinata yang terluka.' Neji tentu tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di antara Hinata dan Gaara sehingga membuat adik kesayangannya mendadak memutuskan untuk pergi lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan Hiashi sebelumnya. Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata dan dia akan menghargai segala keputusan yang telah Hinata pilih.

Neji menghembuskan nafasnya, sekarang dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Yang sanggup dia lakukan hanyalah mempercayai keputusan Hinata. Neji melihat Gaara melalui ujung matanya. 'Sepertinya aku juga harus belajar mempercayainya.' Neji membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan memasuki kediaman Hyuga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Temari memandang adiknya dengan wajah sendu. Melihat Gaara yang terpuruk seperti ini membuat Temari merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Gaara adalah sosok yang selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang, itu semua dia lakukan hanya untuk menutupi perasaan sedih dan kesepian yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Meskipun Temari belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Hinata, tapi dia tahu bahwa keberadaan Hinata mampu membuat pribadi Gaara berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat. Wajar bila saat ini adiknya begitu terpukul ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan terlihat jelas bahwa sebelum ini Gaara dan Hinata sedang terlibat dalam pertengkaran dan berujung pada kepergian Hinata yang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Gaara-nii." Gaara mendongak melihat gadis kecil yang begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Hanabi tersenyum tulus ke arah Gaara yang sedang menampilkan wajah datar dengan ekspresi mata kosong, bukan jenis ekspresi seperti yang biasanya. "Kau percaya pada Nee-chan, bukan?"

Pertanyaan bernada serius Hanabi membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Nee-chan juga selalu percaya padamu, Gaara-nii."

Yah, Gaara sempat merasa ragu pada Hinata bahkan cenderung tidak mempercayainya. Dan jelas sekali hal itu merupakan pelajaran yang sangat berharga hingga membuat Gaara berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut kedua kalinya. Jadi sekarang tanpa banyak pertimbangan Gaara tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk ke arah Hanabi.

"Kemana Hinata pergi?" Gaara mencoba bertanya pada bungsu Hyuga yang kini menatapnya.

Raut kecewa tidak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah Gaara, bahkan secara mendadak Gaara merasakan sesuatu seperti menusuk ke jantung hatinya saat ia melihat Hanabi menatapnya dengan raut menyesal sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapa pun."

Melihat pria bersurai merah itu tertunduk lemah, membuat Hanabi merasa tidak tega. Dia ingin sedikit membantu Sabaku Gaara yang sampai saat ini menjadi satu-satunya kadidat kakak ipar favoritnya.

Hanabi memberikan isyarat kepada Gaara agar menunduk dan menyejajarkan tinggi dengannya. "Tempat nee-chan pulang adalah tempat dimana orang memikirkannya. Gaara-nii adalah salah satu alasan terbesar yang akan membuat nee-chan pulang. Jangan menunggu bila Gaara-nii tidak mampu! Yakinilah hatimu!" Hanabi tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus ke arah Gaara, dia tertegun melihat senyuman Hanabi yang begitu mirip dengan senyum Hinata. "Itu adalah pesan Nee-chan sebelum dia pergi. Aku masuk dulu, Gaara-nii. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu!"

Hanabi berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan langkah yang lebih ringan. Perkataan Hanabi atau lebih tepatnya perkataan Hinata tadi seolah membawa sedikit angin segar untuk Gaara. Meskipun hal itu belum cukup untuk membantunya mengurangi sakit yang dia rasakan, tapi ucapan itulah yang akan membantunya untuk tetap bertahan dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Gaara?" Temari berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang masih terpaku diam di tempatnya. "Ayo pulang!" Temari yakin adiknya butuh waktu sendirian untuk kembali merenungi semuanya dan jelas bahwa tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara, saat itu adalah rentetan memori yang akan selalu terekam dalam pikiran maupun di alam bawah sadarnya, kejadian yang akan dengan mudah terkenang dan terlintas kembali dalam keadaan nyata maupun hanya sekedar imajinasinya, waktu yang tidak akan pernah Sabaku Gaara lupakan seumur hidupnya. Hari dimana dia kehilangan Hyuga Hinata, kehilangan cintanya, kehilangan senyumnya, kehilangan kebahagiaanya, dan kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

Seolah seperti tidak mengenal kata menyerah dan putus asa, semenjak saat itu Gaara tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Hinata. Meskipun terhitung telah empat tahun Gaara mencari, tidak ada sedikit pun informasi yang mampu dia dapatkan, Gaara tidak dapat menemukan Hinata di manapun, keberadaan gadis bermata indah itu seolah sengaja disembunyikan dengan sangat baik dan rapi.

Meskipun berulang kali hanya kegagalan yang Gaara dapatkan, tapi kini Gaara bukanlah sosok yang sama seperti dulu lagi, Sabaku Gaara yang sekarang memiliki sesuatu untuk tetap bertahan menjaga hatinya, bertahan menjalani harinya serta bertahan melewati hidupnya yang terasa lebih panjang dan sulit dari sebelumnya. Gaara memiliki sebuah keyakinan bahwa nanti Hinata akan kembali, Hinata akan pulang kepada Gaara, seperti janjinya.

oOo

Hinata masih berusaha mengabaikan suara gedoran yang sejak tadi tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Dia masih sangat mengantuk, walaupun cahaya matahari sudah mulai masuk menyoroti jendela kaca kamar apartemennya tapi Hinata seolah mengabaikan posisi sang surya yang telah menjulang dengan tinggi.

Hingga tiba-tiba, tanpa tahu kondisi, teriakan orang di luar sana membuat mood Hinata untuk tertidur menjadi hilang seketika. Hinata tahu, sebelum dia membukakan pintu, orang itu akan tetap berdiri di luar sana dan kembali membuat para tetangga merasa terganggu seperti biasanya.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Hinata berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, seperti sudah ditebak, Hinata akan langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah wajah dengan cengiran tanpa dosa pemilik suara cempreng pengganggu tidurnya.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung, Namikaze-sama?" Ucap Hinata dengan nada sesinis mungkin.

"Hei, lihatlah! Bahkan matahari sudah terlalu tinggi untuk kau sebut sebagai pagi, Nona Hyuga." Dengan tanpa meminta ijin, pria bertubuh tinggi itu langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemen Hinata.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto sama sekali, setelah menutup pintu dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setidaknya dia perlu air dingin untuk menyegarkan mata dan pikirannya sebelum menghadapi makhluk kuning keturunan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau meminum itu sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan minuman untuk seorang tamu?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi makan tepat di hadapan Hinata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah mencibir.

Hinata mengabaikan tatapan Naruto sambil terus meminum air di gelasnya hingga habis. "Ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke sini? Bukankah ini masih pagi? Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kantor? Hei, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit tiga jam yang lalu?" Hinata menatap jengkel ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memutar matanya malas saat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Hinata yang lebih mirip gerbong kereta api. "Bertanyalah satu per satu, Hinata!"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas, sejujurnya dia merasa enggan menanggapi gerutuan sahabat pirangnya ini. "Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak menjawab, lagi pula bukan aku yang memiliki urusan." Ucapan Hinata yang terdengar begitu ringan membuat Naruto semakin cemberut.

Hinata terkekeh saat melihat bibir Naruto yang mengerucut lucu. Meskipun merasa kesal tak urung Naruto jugalah yang akhirnya menjelaskan. "Pertama, ini sudah cukup siang kalau kau ingin tahu. Kedua, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kesini. Ketiga, aku tahu kalau kau memiliki jam jaga malam dan baru pulang, tapi aku datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Keempat, aku kesini karena memang ada urusan."

Hinata memberikan sebuah ramen cup yang telah dia seduh di hadapan Naruto. Dia sendiri mengambil dua lembar roti sebagai menu sarapannya. "Urusan apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?"

Naruto mengusap air liurnya saat melihat ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mendongak menatap Hinata setelah mengambil sumpit di atas cup ramennya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, sudahkah kau melihat ponselmu?"

Hinata mengernyit, untuk apa Naruto menanyakan ponselnya? Sejak semalam Hinata memang memiliki banyak pasien yang harus dia tangani di ICU sehingga membuatnya tidak sempat melihat ponsel yang sebelumnya dia simpan di dalam tas. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar istirahat.

Hinata berjalan ke dalam kamar, dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas hitam keluaran salah satu brand terkemuka kemudian kembali lagi duduk di hadapan Naruto. Dahi Hinata mengernyit saat lavendernya melihat ada pemberitahuan 21 pesan dan 39 panggilan tak terjawab dari Neji.

Waow.

"Sejak semalam Neji menghubungimu. Kau tidak perlu menghubunginya!" Naruto mencegah Hinata yang telah menekan dial pada nomor ponsel Neji hingga membuat Hinata membatalkan panggilannya.

Kernyitan dahi Hinata semakin dalam saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arah ponsel ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya memandang dengan penuh tanya ke arah sahabat pirangnya tersebut. "Neji sedang berada di Ame. Ada masalah berat di sana. Dia menghubungimu untuk memberitahukannya."

"Bukan hanya hal itukan yang menjadi urusanmu datang kemari?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya. Dalam hati Naruto memuji kecerdasan dan analisa Hinata yang begitu tepat, pantas saja dia sukses menjadi seorang dokter di usianya yang relatif masih muda.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah serius. "Neji memintamu menggantikannya datang ke acara pertunangan salah satu relasi bisnis Hyuga corp. Bersamaku."

Hinata memicingkan lavendernya dengan curiga ke arah Naruto. Gadis cantik bermata bulan tersebut merasa yakin bahwa ada hal yang disembunyikannya. "Kemana gadis-gadismu?"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu, Hinata. Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan gadis-gadis itu."

Oh ayolah, sejak kapan sahabat pirangnya yang satu itu tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang selalu mengelilinginya? Hell, kenapa para pria begitu hobi dikelilingi para gadis berdada besar namun berotak kecil?

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk datang ke sana." Hinata menaikkan bahunya acuh sambil kembali menggigit roti berlapis selai cokelat favoritnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan seperti itu! Sekali-kali kau harus menikmati hidupmu. Pergi ke pesta adalah salah satu caranya. Lagipula apa kau mau membuat nama Hyuga corp. tercoreng karena tidak ada satupun perwakilannya yang datang?"

Setelah Hinata menelan roti yang telah dia kunyah, dia mengambil gelasnya yang telah kosong kemudian berdiri mengisinya lagi dengan air dingin. Dia menatap Naruto datar dengan sorot mata malas. Hinata tahu masih ada hal lain yang sedang Naruto sembunyikan dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu Naruto mengatakan semua hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Hinata membuatnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan apa pun. Terlebih lagi mereka hampir setiap hari bersama selama empat tahun ini. "Sebenarnya aku dipaksa kaa-san untuk menggantikan tou-san datang ke sana. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, bahwa kita berdua sama-sama baru dua minggu ini kembali ke Konoha. Kau mungkin tidak terlalu asing disini karena kau baru pergi empat tahun, tapi aku sudah sepuluh tahun, Hinata. Aku tidak memiliki banyak kenalan yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari suasana canggung disana nanti."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya berbelit-belit. "Kemana para gadismu?"

Naruto kembali menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya ke arah gadis cantik berambut indigo itu. "Justru karena itulah aku mengajakmu pergi bersama, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan pergi menggandeng salah satu di antara mereka."

Hinata memutar matanya dengan jengah, dari sekian banyak penjelasan yang Naruto ucapkan, kalimat terakhir itulah inti dari semuanya.

"Kau bersedia kan, Hinata?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca andalannya.

"Haaah, apakah aku memiliki pilihan lain?"

Naruto terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera melompat untuk memeluk Hinata. Bibir mungil Hinata mengeluarkan suara kekehan di pelukan Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau yang terbaik."

"Aku memang yang terbaik, Naruto." Naruto hanya bisa mencibir mendengar kalimat narsis yang Hinata ucapkan. "Sekarang cepat kau pergi! Karena aku ingin tidur lagi." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan kekuatan kilat kemudian pergi begitu saja menuju ke arah kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut menganga.

Kepala Naruto hanya sanggup menggeleng ketika melihat tingkah ajaib sahabatnya. "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu pukul enam."

Hinata mengangkat jempolnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Sesuai ucapannya, tepat pukul enam Naruto telah sampai di depan apartemen Hinata. Malam ini dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda. Sangat pas membentuk tubuh proporsionalnya. Saat akan menekan bel, tanpa diduga pintu di hadapannya telah dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam.

Naruto menganga melihat gadis indigo yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Naruto?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata." Puji Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Kalau saja kau bukanlah sahabatku sejak kecil, saat ini aku pasti sudah membawamu sebagai istriku." Pujian Naruto membuat Hinata merona.

"Jangan menggodaku, Naruto!" Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto. Pria berambut kuning tersebut terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Hinata.

"Baiklaaaah. Apakah kau siap, Hime?" Naruto menyodorkan lengannya ke arah Hinata setelah melihat anggukan dari gadis cantik itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di salah satu hotel termegah di Konoha. Hinata mengernyit melihat dekorasi dan suasana hotel yang berhiaskan warna merah dan cokelat layaknya seperti suasana padang pasir.

Saat mengingat padang pasir, hal tersebut membuat Hinata kembali mengingat pria Suna yang sampai saat ini masih menempati seluruh hatinya. Wajah Hinata berubah sendu saat kenangan tentang betapa sulitnya dia menjalani empat tahun dengan memendam rindu kepada sosok yang begitu dia cintai kembali teintas di pikirannya.

'Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sehat? Apakah dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik? Apakah dia masih... Tampan? Mempesona? Apakah dia masih menungguku? Apakah dia masih mencintaiku? Apakah dia telah.. Melupakanku?' Hinata menelan salivanya dengan getir, pertanyaan terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya membuat Hinata kembali merasakan tusukan tak kasat mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Naruto memandang cemas ke arah Hinata yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, dia mencoba tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Naruto masih menatap intens ke arah Hinata. Dia tahu bahwa gadis indigo tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun Naruto kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya ketika deretan panjang antrian para tamu telah sampai kepada mereka. Setelah mengisi daftar hadir, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan memasuki ball room. Kedatangan keduanya mampu membuat hampir semua orang di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya hingga membuat suasana menjadi sedikit hening.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan oleh para tamu yang hadir mendadak merasa canggung. "Mereka semua memperhatikan kita." Ucapnya dengan berbisik kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nada gugup Hinata. "Bukan kita. Tapi kau."

Malam ini, Hinata tampil mengenakan sebuah gaun malam tanpa lengan dengan panjang sampai lutut yang memperlihatkan seluruh kulit pundaknya. Gaun tersebut berbahan satin berwarna ungu lembut dengan hiasan sebuah pita di bagian pinggang. Bagian atas gaun tersebut dibuat melekat pas pada tubuh ramping Hinata sedangkan bagian pinggang ke bawah berbahan jatuh sehingga membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Hinata menggulung rambut indigonya ke atas dengan pola sederhana memperlihatkan leher jenjang nan mulusnya. Dia juga memberinya hiasan jepit rambut berwarna silver bermotif bunga sakura yang terlihat begitu mencolok di rambutnya. Poni dan beberapa anak rambut yang tetap membingkai wajah putihnya membuat Hinata terlihat semakin mempesona.

Dengan make up yang natural, sungguh, Hinata terlihat sangat seksi, cantik dan anggun secara bersamaan. Tak heran bila kedatangannya mampu mencuri perhatian dari tamu lain.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memuji kecantikannya secara langsung, sebagian lagi berbisik-bisik mencari tahu siapakah gerangan gadis cantik berwajah seperti bulan itu.

"Tenang sajalah, Hinata. Ada aku di sini." Naruto mengerti bahwa Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berada di kondisi dimana dia seperti orang asing. Naruto menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan Hinata yang sedang melingkari lengannya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan kepada sahabatnya.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum melihat usaha Naruto yang membuatnya tetap nyaman. Naruto memang sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya, tidak heran bila Neji dan Hiashi yang biasa begitu protective kepada teman lelakinya saja justru sampai mempercayakan dirinya kepada Naruto.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, siapa yang akan bertunangan hari ini?" Hinata menampilkan sorot ingin tahu melalui kedua manik lavendernya.

Naruto menatap bingung sambil berusaha mencerna pertanyaan gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menampilkan senyum gelinya ke arah Hinata. "Jadi dari tadi kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik acara yang sedang kita datangi ini?"

Hinata menggeleng polos ke arah Naruto. "Astaga, Hinata. Kau itu benar-benar.."

"Hoi, Naruto." Panggilan seseorang membuat Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto menatap seorang pria eboni yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Hinata.

"Hoi, Sai." Mereka berdua bersalaman ala pria ketika keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa?"

Sai menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit. "Aku datang kesini karena dipaksa olehnya." Dagu Sai sedikit mendongak menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang sedang memunggungi ketiganya.

Deg.

Deg.

Hati Hinata berdebar begitu cepat saat melihat ke arah pria berambut merah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sai.

Berambut merah?

Mungkinkah?

~ **T B C ~**

Jeng jeng jeng..

Kira-kira siapa ya cowok berambut merah itu?

Gaara bukan ya?

Kata-kata yang Hanabi ucapin ke Gaara itu, author ambil dari salah satu episodenya Naruto shippuden waktu penangkapan sanbi. Tapi lupa episode berapa.

Suka ngga?

Suka ngga?

Apa ngga suka?

 **Riview please..**

 **Guest :** nih udah lanjut.Jangan bosen riview ya.

 **Guest :** makasih ya Guest-san udah riview.Jangan bosen-bosen.

 **Roti bakar :** makasih ya udah mau baca dan sempetin riview.Kira-kira kamu pengen plot ending yang kaya gimana nih?

 **Guest :** Udah lanjut nih.Makasih ya udah riview.

 **Blaze velvet :** kamu pengen plot yang gimana nih?Makasih ya udah riview.

 **Shinji Shimisukii :** makasih ya udah baca ff ini.Jangan bosen riview.Nggak nyangka ide cerita ini sama dengan pengalamanmu.Jadinya pengen happy atau sad ending nih?

 **Anni593 :** Makasih ya udah baca dan sempetin riview juga.Jangan bosen-bosen!


	3. chapter 3

**Go Home**

 **Naruto Shippuden dan Seluruh Karakter yang Ada di Dalamnya Hanyalah Milik**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

...

 **Go Home**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~ Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata ~**

 **Enjoy Reading**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Berambut merah?

Mungkinkah?

Bolehkah Hinata berharap bahwa itu adalah Gaara? Bolehkah? Saat melihat pria berambut merah yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para gadis cantik itu membuat sedikit lelucon yang membuat mereka tertawa, hal tersebut tak ayal membuat hati Hinata merasa khawatir.

Mungkinkah dia adalah Gaara? Mungkinkah dia telah berubah menjadi seorang cassanova?

Lelaki berambut merah yang sedang bercengkerama dengan gerombolan para gadis tersebut akhirnya membalikkan tubuh, mungkin dia merasa bahwa ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat maniknya bertemu dengan mata si pemilik surai merah. Lelaki itu..Dia bukan Gaara.

Perasaan Hinata masih tidak menentu, tentu saja dalam hatinya tersempit sebuah perasaan kecewa tapi nyatanya rasa lega lebih banyak mendominasi perasaannya. Lelaki tersebut berjalan dengan begitu tenang, menghampiri Hinata, Naruto dan Sai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Hinata memperhatikan pria berambut merah tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah. Pria tersebut memang tampan, bahkan Hinata merasa kesulitan untuk menebak usianya tapi tetap saja menurutnya Gaara terlihat jauh lebih tampan, terlebih lagi Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka tebar pesona.

Pria itu dan Gaara keduanya sama-sama berambut merah tapi rambut Gaara berwarna lebih gelap dan lebih mencolok. Mata Gaara juga lebih tajam dari milik pria tersebut. Gaara memiliki mata terindah yang pernah Hinata lihat, warnanya jade dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan.

Gaara?

Hanya dengan mengenang Gaara saja telah membuat hati Hinata menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Pikiran Hinata dengan tanpa komando kembali mengingat Gaara. Hatinya kembali membisikkan asa. 'Mungkinkah malam ini aku akan bertemu dengannya di sini?'

"Hinata? Hinata?" Suara cempreng Naruto membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau melamun?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar panggilan Naruto, secara tiba-tiba dia ditarik paksa kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kenalkan Hime, ini teman sekaligus rekan bisnisku, Shimura Sai."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi pagi Naruto berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak teman yang dikenalnya disini sehingga memaksa Hinata untuk menemaninya? Tapi sekarang apa? Dasar Naruto.

Tangan mungil Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sai setelah sebelumnya sempat memberikan sedikit delikan kepada Naruto. "Hyuga Hinata."

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan." Sai tersenyum ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana mungkin si bodoh ini begitu beruntung bisa bersama gadis secantik dirimu?". Sai memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arah Hinata setelah melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Wajah Hinata berubah merah saat mendengar pujian dari Sai. Dia berdiri dengan nyaman karena Sai terus menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja yang begitu kentara.

"Hei, jangan bicara macam-macam, Sai! Dan jangan menggodanya!" Naruto memberikan pandangan membunuh ke arah Sai yang masih belum mau memutuskan tatapannya dari Hinata.

Sai hanya tersenyum palsu ke arah Naruto yang sedang berteriak padanya. "Oh iya, Hinata-chan. Perkenalkan juga, dia Akasuna Sasori."

Sasori yang sebelumnya hanya memperhatikan interaksi tiga orang di dekatnya kini mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata."

Bibir Hinata memberikan senyuman manis ke arah Sasori hingga membuat dia dan Sai terpesona. "Salam kenal, Sasori-san. Aku Hyuga Hinata."

"Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal begitu, Hinata!"

"Ah, baiklah, Sasori... kun." Panggilan Hinata membuat Sasori tersenyum lebar dan bahagia.

"Hei, jangan lama-lama menjabat tangannya!" Naruto menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga membuat tautan tangannya dan Sasori terlepas.

Hinata memutar matanya malas melihat sikap Naruto yang selalu berlebihan ketika melihatnya sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki. Benar-benar mirip seperti Neji.

"Cih, protective sekali."

"Tentu saja, Hinata adalah sahabatku yang berharga." Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata dengan wajah bangga.

"Oh, sahabat ternyata? Syukurlah." Sasori menampilkan senyum baby face miliknya ke arah Hinata.

Sai dan Sasori terkekeh melihat Naruto yang mendengus. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kekanakan pria-pria di sekitarnya ini.

"Nah Hinata, tadi kau bertanya siapa pemilik acara ini kan?" Hinata mengangguk menatap Naruto. Sahabatnya tersebut kemudian menunjuk ke arah depan dengan menggunakan dagunya. "Itulah pemilik acara hari ini, Hinata."

Hinata melihat ada seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat masih gagah sedang keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang langsung terhubung menuju panggung. Wajah putih yang tegas namun terlihat datar. Tubuh tegap dengan aura yang begitu mendominasi. Rambut merah yang terlihat begitu mencolok.

Rambut merah?

Deg.

Kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa orang itu terasa tidak asing baginya? Kenapa tekstur wajahnya terasa mengingatkannya kepada seseorang?

"Dan putranyalah yang akan bertunangan."

Tidak mungkin!

Ucapan Naruto membuat nafas Hinata tercekat. Pasalnya, di belakang pria paruh baya itu berjalan sesosok pria tampan dengan wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata. Sosok pria yang begitu dia rindukan, pria yang begitu Hinata cintai. Sosok yang begitu dia idamkan selama empat tahun belakangan ini.

Seolah belum cukup dengan berbagai terapi jantung yang Hinata dapat malam ini. Sekarang Hinata kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan baru yang membuat jiwanya seolah tertarik dari tubuhnya. Pria itu sedang tidak berjalan seorang diri, dia digandeng erat oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang memeluk lengannya dengan mesra.

Jadi?

Benarkah?

Dunia Hinata seolah runtuh seketika. "Gaara?" Bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepala hinata terasa sangat pening dan penglihatannya memburam. 'Benarkah Gaara?'

Hinata mengerjabkan lavendernya, dia tidak boleh menangis di sini. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan lautan manusia seperti saat ini. "Na.. Naruto?" Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Hinata segera berlari menjauhi ball room.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat punggung Hinata yang terlihat begitu rapuh dari arah belakang. Punggung yang sama yang dilihatnya empat tahun lalu. Tubuh tegap Naruto berbalik setelah safirnya tidak lagi menangkap keberadaan Hinata yang menghilang di ujung lorong. Kerutan di dahi pria berambut pirang tersebut nampak semakin dalam saat maniknya melihat sang pemilik acara yang sedang memperhatikan ke arah yang sama dengannya tadi. 'Mungkinkah?'

Setelah menemukan toilet, Hinata tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Dia luruh di lantai sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu ngilu. "Ternyata Gaara telah bertunangan dengan gadis lain."

Hinata meremas dadanya, ke arah jantungnya yang kini berdebar dengan dentuman menyakitkan. Manik Hinata terpejam erat. Kenyataan kembali menghantam kuat kesadarannya. Hinata merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna. Hinata telah kalah. Inilah hasil yang dia dapatkan karena keegoisannya meninggalkan Gaara empat tahun lalu.

Hinata melipat kedua kakinya kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Air mata mengalir begitu deras hingga membasahi gaunnya. Isak tangisnya terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Perasaan cintanya pada Gaara sama sekali tidak berubah. Justru dengan seiring berjalannya waktu cinta itu terasa semakin besar hingga hatinya seolah tidak mampu menampung semua perasaan yang begitu membuncah itu.

Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Hinata berpikir untuk pulang ke Konoha menemui Gaara, atau mungkin sekedar memberinya kabar tentang keadaannya, tapi perasaan takut seolah datang dengan begitu besar mengiringi rasa rindunya. Hinata takut Gaara kecewa padanya, dia takut Gaara akan menolaknya, dia takut kalau Gaara akan mengabaikannya, Hinata takut kalau Gaara telah bahagia dan memiliki kehidupan baru di Konoha. Kehidupan dimana tidak ada Hinata di dalamnya.

Sekarang, dengan begitu menyakitkan ternyata semua ketakutannya telah terjawab. Hinata menyesali semua sikap pengecut yang bahkan telah membuatnya menyerah sebelum mencoba. Dan sekarang apa yang telah Hinata dapatkan? Tidak ada perasaan lain selain sebuah penyesalan. Sekarang dia telah terlambat, orang yang dicintainya kini telah bersama dengan orang lain. Gaara telah menjalani hidupnya tanpa Hinata.

Lantas apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang? Sanggupkah dia melihat Gaara bersama dengan gadis lain? Haruskah dia pulang begitu saja?

Tidak! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun sangat menyakitkan tapi Hinata harus berani menghadapi semua ini. Ini demi Gaara, demi pria yang dicintainya. Meskipun ini membuatnya sakit, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, tapi ini adalah pilihan Gaara. Dulu Hinata telah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi, jadi dia harus menerima konsekuensi dari keputusan yang telah dia ambil. Yah, meskipun ini berarti Hinata harus rela kehilangan Gaara selamanya. Kehilangan cintanya.

Hinata berdiri kemudian menatap ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Ke arah wajah yang baru saja telah kehilangan segalanya. "Kalau Gaara bahagia dengan pilihannya, aku akan berusaha untuk mendukung. Ya, ini adalah bukti cintaku kepada Gaara, bahwa dengan melihatnya bahagia, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Kebahagiaan Gaara adalah bagian dari kebahagiaanku." Hinata menatap penuh tekad ke arah bayangannya.

Hinata memperbaiki riasan make up yang telah bercecer kesana kemari sambil berulang kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia harus berusaha keras menutupi mata sembab dan bengkaknya. Hinata tidak ingin kembali menjadi pusat perhatian akibat wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya nampak lebih segar, kaki mungil Hinata berjalan meninggalkan toilet untuk melangkah kembali menuju ball room. Hinata bernafas lega ketika dia melihat Sabaku senior sedang mengucapkan terimakasih, itu artinya Hinata tidak perlu melihat acara pertukaran cincin secara langsung di depan matanya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang dulu sempat dikenalkan kepadanya. Kedatangan Hinata kembali membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan kepadanya.

"Ah, Hinata kau sudah kembali. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Naruto mengernyit menatap mata Hinata yang terlihat sembab meskipun telah ditutupi dengan make up. Dia menyentuh kedua pipi gadis indigo tersebut untuk mencegahnya memalingkan wajah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tatapan Naruto berubah khawatir saat safirnya dengan jelas melihat ekspresi sendu gadis di hadapannya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dia tahu Naruto akan lebih mengkhawatirkannya lagi bila dia mengatakan sesuatu padanya sekarang, karena seperti biasanya, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat memahami Hinata.

Hinata berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sahabat kecilnya tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja Naruto." Hinata menurunkan telapak tangan Naruto dari sisi wajahnya. Kemudian dia menengokkan wajahnya ke arah belakang punggung Naruto. "Apa kabar, Sakura-san?" Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura setelah maniknya melirik sambil mengangguk ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya seolah berkata 'Kau nanti harus menjelaskannya!'

Sakura membalas senyum Hinata dengan begitu lebar. "Aku baik, Hinata. Hei sudah aku katakan untuk jangan memanggilku seformal itu!"

Hinata terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sakura adalah sosok yang juga sangat mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Bahkan Hinata bisa langsung akrab dengan Sakura meskipun ini pertemuan kedua mereka.

Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. 'Mereka sangat cocok.'

Hinata mencoba menghindari sikap ingin tahunya tentang pasangan di sampingnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan seketika itu juga lavendernya terkunci oleh sepasang jade yang juga sedang memperhatikannya.

Deg.

Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat. 'Gaara tahu bahwa aku disini?'

Jantung Hinata kembali berdebar dengan begitu kuatnya, rasa rindu di hatinya membuncah seketika seolah baru saja terbebas dari belenggu jarak dan waktu yang selama ini menahannya. Rasa cintanya kepada Gaara meluap memenuhi seluruh penjuru hatinya hingga ke sudut sepi yang selama empat tahun ini tak tersentuh oleh siapa pun.

Hinata melihat tepat ke manik Gaara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah menunjukkan rasa rindu dan cinta. Mungkinkah? Jantung Hinata kembali mendentumkan euforia.

Di panggung sana, Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, kini hatinya justru sedang bergejolak dengan begitu kuatnya. Letupan kembang api seolah sedang menggelegar mencairkan kebekuan hatinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Gaara berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tadi dia sungguh-sungguh telah melihat punggung Hinata. Tapi mungkinkah? Gaara terus bertanya dalam hatinya, 'Benarkah itu Hinata? Benarkah dia telah kembali? Benarkah itu Hinatanya?'

Dan seketika semua pertanyaan Gaara tiba-tiba telah terjawab, Hinata benar-benar ada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Gaara melihat Hinata keluar dari arah pintu toilet dengan langkah yang terlihat rapuh sedang menghampiri seorang pria berambut pirang.

Hati Gaara mencelos saat melihat bagaimana interaksi antara Hinata dan pria itu. Bagaimana pria itu menatap Hinata dengan lembut, dan ketika Hinata membalas tatapan pria itu sengan senyuman indahnya. 'Mungkinkah Hinata telah benar-benar menemukan pria lain?'

Jika bukan karena keberadaan tangan yang saat ini sedang melingkar kuat di lengannya, sudah pasti sejak tadi Gaara akan segera berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Apalagi saat Gaara melihat dua manik lavender yang sama terpakunya dengan dirinya, saat itulah Gaara yakin bahwa Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kini sedang dirasakannya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar bahwa Sabaku Junior sejak tadi memperhatikan ke arah kita?"

"Bukan kau saja yang merasa begitu, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto melirik Hinata melalui ujung matanya, sejak tadi gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganya dari depan. 'Mungkinkah Hinata dan pria itu?'

"Hinata, apakah kau mengenalnya?" Hinata yang tak bergeming sedikit pun saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Naruto semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya. Dugaan awalnya tadi semakin kuat saat melihat jalinan tak kasat mata yang seolah tercipta antara kedua orang yang sedang saling pandang tersebut.

Hinata benar-benar tidak menghiraukan semua hal yang saat ini berada di sekitarnya. Fokus Hinata kini hanya terpusat pada Gaara. Betapa Gaara masih begitu tampan seperti dulu, wajahnya yang sekarang menjadi terlihat lebih dewasa, tubuhnya tegap dan semakin maskulin. Matanya masih terlihat begitu indah dan tajam. Rambut merahnya yang sejak dulu selalu mencolok kini terlihat lebih rapi namun tetap nampak berantakan.

Hinata sungguh merasa tidak kuasa menekan rasa rindunya. Dia begitu ingin segera berlari dan melompat ke pelukan pria itu. Tapi Hinata harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri mengingat bagaimana status yang dimiliki Gaara sekarang. Melihat bagaimana serasinya kedua pasangan di atas panggung tersebut kembali menyadarkan Hinata dimana posisinya.

Ketika Sabaku Rei telah menyelesaikan sambutannya dan menuruni panggung diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya, hati Hinata seolah kembali tertusuk ketika melihat Gaara yang meskipun masih digandeng oleh seseorang justru langsung dihadang oleh beberapa gadis sekaligus.

Hati Hinata kembali terusik dengan sebuah perasaan cemburu.

Cemburu?

Hinata mendecih dalam hati. Bahkan di saat Gaar telah bertunangan pun, batin Hinata masih menganggap bahwa Gaara masih menjadi miliknya.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap situasi yang sejak dulu telah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. "Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu, Naruto."

"Perlukah ku temani, Hinata?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau temani Sakura saja!" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Naruto terkekeh saat menyadari maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

Hinata berjalan ke sudut ruangan, sepertinya sekarang acaranya adalah bersantai. Dia melihat beberapa orang sudah berkumpul membentuk kelompok. Ah, Hinata tidak pernah pandai dalam melakukan percakapan basa-basi. Beruntung dia segera melarikan diri kesini.

Niat awal Hinata yang hanya ingin mengambil minum akhirnya terhenti ketika di hadapannya telah tersaji berbagai jenis kue dan makanan lainnya. Mata Hinata berbinar ketika mendapati sebuah piring saji berisi makanan kesukaannya, cinnamon roll.

Seketika perut Hinata yang sejak tadi belum terisi apa pun mendadak berteriak. Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengambil piring kecil dan beberapa potong cinnamon roll kesukaannya.

"Wah, ternyata sangat mudah ya membuatmu tersenyum?" Sasori melirik ke arah piring yang berada di tangan Hinata telah penuh dengan cinnamon roll.

"Sasori-kun." Hinata tersipu saat mengetahui bahwa seseorang baru saja memergokinya tengah kalap ketika berhadapan dengan kue kesukaannya.

Sasori terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hinata. Dia kemudian mendekat dan berkata dengan pelan seolah berbisik. "Tenang saja Hinata, jika orang lain yang melihatnya katakan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan yang membutuhkan banyak asupan gizi." Hinata tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasori yang sama sekali tidak terdengar pelan.

"Hinata?" Tubuh mungil Hinata berputar mencari ke arah sumber suara. "Astaga ini benar-benar kau, Hinata? Aku pikir tadi aku salah orang."

~ **T B C ~**

 **Kyaaa..**

 **Akhirnya ketahuan siapa yang berambut merah.**

 **Selamat buat Pikajun karena tebakannya yang tepat.**

 **Btw,**

 **Akhirnya Gaara dan Hinata bisa ketemu juga. Yah, meskipun kondisinya ngga dalam 'baik-baik' aja.**

 **Fic ini masih belum selesai loh. Masih panjang ceritanya. Dan.. ehem.. belum ada adegan 'itu' kan?**

 **Kira-kira ada yang pengen fic ini buat lanjut update ngga?**

 **Kalau ada, please tinggalin riview kalian setelah selesai baca fic ini.**

 **Ini balasan riview dari QiyuBee,**

 **FVN-Hime :**

fic ini cuma seputar gaahina aja hime-san.Jadi konfliknya cuma ada mereka berdua gitu aja.Hehe.Makasih ya udah riview.

 **Anni593 :** Yaaaa..Betul betul betul.Makasih ya udah diingetin.Udah ketahuan kan siapa yang berambut merah?Gaahina udah ketemu tuh.Kamu mau kelanjutan yang kaya gimana lagi nih?

 **Pikajun :** Tebakan pika-san benar.100 buat kamu.

 **Uchiha wulan :** nih udah update.Makasih ya.

 **Yulia :** udah lanjut nih.Makasih ya udah riview.

 **Tinker :** Nah,yang berambut merah jelas udah ketahuan siapa.Yang mau tunangan jelas kan bukan Sasori?Tapi gaahina akhirnya ketemu juga tuh.

 **Shinji shimisukii :** yakin nih mau sad ending?Hehe.Rambut merah udah jelas kan siapa?Nah loh.Gaahina ketemu juga kan?Kamu mau yang kaya gimana kelanjutannta nih?


	4. chapter 4

**Go Home**

 **Naruto Shippuden dan Seluruh Karakternya adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Go Home**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hinata?" Tubuh mungil Hinata berputar mencari ke arah sumber suara. "Astaga ini benar-benar kau, Hinata? Aku pikir tadi aku salah orang."

Mata Hinata mengerjab beberapa kali. Kekagetan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ino?" Ucap Hinata tak percaya sambil membalas pelukan gadis cantik berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba telah menerjang ke arah tubuhnya. "Apa kabar? Bukankah kau tinggal di Suna? Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Sudah tiga tahun lebih aku tinggal di sini, Hinata. Saat kembali, aku langsung mencarimu, tapi Neji berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi. Aku sungguh kecewa karena kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku."

Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku Ino, aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku."

Ino tersenyum sambil menepuk lengan Hinata. "Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ah, kau kembali lagi kesini itu artinya kau sudah berhasil menjadi dokter seperti impianmu kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino. Tubuh Ino kembali terlonjak dan memeluk Hinata dengan lebih erat. "Aaah, selamat ya Hinata. Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya. Kapan-kapan..."

"Eheeem."

Suara deheman seseorang membuat Ino menghentikan ucapannya. Ino memutar matanya malas saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menginterupsi acara temu kangennya dengan Hinata.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Perkenalkan, ini kakakku yang sangat menyebalkan, Deidara." Ucap Ino dengan malas. "Dei-nii, ini Hinata, sahabat sekaligus temanku saat Junior dan Senior high."

"Hai. Salam kenal. Aku Deidara, kakak dari gadis cerewet ini." Ino mendelik ke arah Deidara. "Jangan kau pedulikan ucapan Ino! Aku adalah pria baik yang penuh kasih sayang." Deidara tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu kalau adikku yang berisik ini memiliki teman secantik dirimu."

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Deidara sambil tersenyum manis. "Salam kenal, Deidara-san. Aku Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh ya Hinata." Ino menyentuh lengan perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau telah mengenal dia." Ino menunjuk Sasori dengan dagunya.

"Sopan sekali adikmu itu, Dei."

Deidara menaikkan bahunya acuh menanggapi sindiran Sasori. "Nikmati saja, Sasori!" Ucap Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Ino.

"Sasori adalah teman kuliahku saat di Suna, Hinata. Kami sama-sama mengambil jurusan seni, jadi kami sering melakukan proyek bersama."

"Proyek seperti apa yang kau maksud? Bukankah yang kalian lakukan hanya mengotori rumah?" Ino mencibir ke arah Deidara.

"Haaah, dosa apa aku memiliki adik bermulut tajam sepertimu?" Deidara menatap Ino dengan malas sambil menyibak poni sampingnya ke arah belakang.

Sasori terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan Deidara kemudian dia menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Nikmati saja, Dei!" Ucap Sasori dengan nada yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Deidara kepadanya.

"Jangan kau pedulikan mereka, Hinata!" Ucap Ino kesal sambil mendelik ke arah Sasori dan Deidara. "Kau sendiri, sejak kapan mengenal bocah bayi ini?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. 'Bocah bayi?'

Namun ketika Hinata menangkap suara kekehan Deidara dan wajah malas nan bosan Sasori, akhirnya Hinata menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ino. "Kami baru saja berkenalan, tidak lama sebelum pesta dimulai tadi."

"Memangnya kau datang ke sini dengan siapa?" Wajah Ino celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang sekiranya datang bersama sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku datang bersama dia." Hinata menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada di belakang Ino.

Ino memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Wajah Ino berubah tak suka ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil menurutnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kekasihmu sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain dan bahkan meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian sejak tadi?"

Sasori mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar Ino mengatakan bahwa sejak tadi Hinata hanya sendirian. Memangnya dari tadi dia dianggap tidak ada? Deidara sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekehannya saat melihat raut kesal Sasori dan wajah tidak peduli adik perempuannya.

"Dia hanya sahabatku, Ino! Itu Naruto. Dia yang memaksaku datang ke sini."

Mulut Ino membentuk huruf O ketika mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Tentu saja Ino sering mendengar nama Naruto melalui Hinata. "Lalu kau ke sini hanya bersama Naruto? Mana kekasihmu yang kau ceritakan dulu?"

Deg.

Wajah Hinata merona saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Hinata memang telah menceritakan perihal dirinya yang memiliki kekasih, tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun menyebut namanya.

Hinata sendiri tidak yakin akan menyebut namanya di sini. Di acara yang sedang diadakan oleh keluarganya. Di acara pertunangan pria itu dengan gadis lain. Pertunangan? Awan mendung tiba-tiba melingkupi wajah Hinata.

Deidara dan Sasori mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis di depannya dengan tertarik. Tentu saja keduanya menunggu jawaban yang akan Hinata keluarkan. Jawaban itulah yang nanti akan menentukan sikap apa yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya.

Tubuh mungil Hinata berdiri dengan tidak nyaman. "Em. Aku belum menghubunginya lagi, Ino." Nada bicara Hinata menjadi sendu. Manik indahnya yang tadi sempat berbinar kini tampak meredup.

Ino menatap Hinata dalam. Mungkin dia tahu kalau hubungan Hinata dan kekasihnya sedang dalam masalah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan membalas Hinata dengan senyuman menangkannya. Tangan halus Ino mengusap lengan Hinata dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba mata Ino terlihat berbinar ketika irisnya menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya tampak begitu indah, bagi hampir semua gadis juga tentunya. Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan memuja. "Hinata, bukankah Sabaku Gaara adalah pria yang sangat tampan?"

Deg.

Hinata hampir saja tersedak cinnamon roll yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Eem, entahlah, Ino."

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang seolah mengganjal di tenggorokannya sehingga membuatnya merasa kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri. 'Bagaimana kalau Ino nanti tahu bahwa pria yang sedang dibicarakannya sekarang adalah sosok yang sama dengan orang yang dibicarakannya beberapa saat lalu?'

Ino menatap Hinata yang saat ini masih membelakangi Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Lihatlah, Hinata! Dia memiliki segala hal yang diimpikan gadis-gadis. Dia tampan, kaya, sukses, dia juga bersih dan tidak pernah terlibat dalam skandal apa pun seperti para pengusaha muda lainnya." Ino menatap Hinata dengan berapi-api.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau jangan memaksa Hinata untuk memiliki pendapat yang sama denganmu! Pasalnya, kau ini memiliki selera yang sangat pasaran." Lagi-lagi Ino mendelik tak terima pada Deidara yang kini tengah mencibirnya.

"Dan mungkin saja kriteria Hinata adalah pria yang murah senyum sepertiku." Sasori manatap Hinata dengan senyuman yang memang terlihat enggan meninggalkan wajah baby face miliknya.

"Atau pria tampan sepertiku." Deidara menaikkan turunkan kedua alisnya ke arah Hinata sambil berbicara dengan nada percaya diri.

Hinata terkikik saat melihat Ino yang melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Sasori dan Deidara. Ino yang ingin membalas ucapan keduanya seketika terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Deidara dan Sasori hanya menatap malas ke arah Ino yang saat ini tengah sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Apakah aku menganggu kalian?"

Deg.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

'Suara ini? Aroma ini?'

Tubuh Hinata berubah kaku saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dengan suara yang begitu dia kenal sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Keringat dingin muncul di seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata tidak berani menengok, dia takut tidak dapat mengontrol reflek tubuhnya.

"Aah, tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu, Gaara-san. Silahkan bergabung bersama kami." Ucap Ino dengan nada yang manis. Kini Hinata sadar alasan Ino begitu gencar merapikan penampilannya tadi.

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ino, membuat gadis Barbie itu seolah merasakan tiupan angin segar di sekitar wajahnya. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa sangat beruntung bila berada di posisinya. Mendapat senyuman dari seorang Sabaku Gaara adalah hal yang sangat langka. Setidaknya itulah yang Ino ketahui selama ini.

Dan sekarang, Ino mulai berharap bahwa kedatangan sang pewaris Sabaku di depannya karena sedang menyimpan ketertarikan kepadanya. Mata Ino berbinar bahagia saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Kini Sabaku Bungsu itu sedang berdiri tepat di samping kanan Hinata. Terlalu dekat malahan hingga membuat lengan polos Hinata bersentuhan langsung dengan lengan kokoh berbalut jas mahal milik Gaara.

Gesekan sederhana, namun justru membuat keduanya seolah merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik. Gaara dapat dengan jelas merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit seputih susu milik Hinata, kelembutan yang begitu lama dia idamkan.

Tidak sedikit pun terlintas dalam benak Gaara untuk mencoba mengenyahkan desiran menyenangkan yang kini sedang dia rasakan. Justru dengan mantap dia mengalihkan pandangannya hingga kini manik jadenya mampu menatap sepenuhnya ke arah Hinata.

Sorot mata Gaara tidak mampu menyembunyikan pandangan memujanya kepada Hinata. Meskipun sejak tadi Hinata hanya menunduk dan belum juga membalas tatapan Gaara, tapi hal tersebut tidak sedikit pun membuat Hinata kehilangan pesonanya.

Wajah Hinata begitu cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan rona merah alami yang ada di sekitar pipinya, membuat gadis itu tampak semakin mempesona. Penampilannya sungguh anggun dan terlihat lebih dewasa, berbeda dengan saat-saat terakhir pertemuan mereka empat tahun lalu.

Insting tajam Gaara tentu saja menyadari bahwa kedua pria di hadapannya juga tengah menyimpan ketertarikan kepada Hinata. Semua itu terlihat dengan jelas di mata Gaara. Dan Gaara yakin bahwa bukan hanya keduanya saja yang merasakan hal tersebut.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Gaara sempat mendengar beberapa tamu yang begitu bersemangat membicarakan tentang kecantikan gadis Hyuga ini. Tentang betapa anggun dan berkelasnya gadis bermata bulan tersebut. Bahkan ada yang secara blak-blakan mengatakan ketertarikan mereka pada Hinata.

Dan hal tersebut jelas membuat hati Gaara merasa sedikit geram.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu, Hinata?" Gaara tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang terlonjak dari lamunannya. Sungguh, Gaara begitu merindukan tingkah ekspresif dari gadis di sampingnya.

Ino terkesima saat melihat Gaara yang biasanya bersikap dingin justru tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Senyuman lembut, bukan jenis senyuman basa-basi seperti yang tadi diterimanya.

Harapan yang sejak tadi menggema di penjuru hatinya kini mulai terkikis. Berganti dengan perasaan ingin tahu dan pandangan penuh selidik.

Wajah cantik Ino menatap bergantian ke arah Hinata dan Gaara dengan pandangan curiga. Begitupun dengan Sasori dan Deidara meskipun tidak sejelas ekspresi Ino.

"Aaah, Iiiin.. Inno, Deidara-san, Sasori-kun." Dahi Gaara berkerut saat mendengar panggilan akrab Hinata pada salah satu pria di hadapannya. "Kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya. Iiini, Sabaku Gaara." Lidah Hinata bergetar saat mengucapkan nama Gaara.

"Emm, Gaara-kun?" Hinata memanggil nama Gaara dengan aksen yang begitu Gaara rindukan. Aksen khas yang hanya bisa diucapkan oleh Hinata. Gaara kembali tersenyum saat melihat sikap Hinata yang gugup. Hinata justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Gaara.

Kini justru Ino, Sasori dan Deidara yang mengernyit ketika mendengar Hinata yang memanggil pewaris Sabaku corp. di sampingnya dengan surfiks 'kun'.

Nyatanya Ino bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan tidak peka. Gestur kedua sejoli di hadapannya tentu saja dapat dengan jelas dia lihat melalui manik samuderanya. Terlebih lagi ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, sahabatnya sejak di sekolah dulu. Mereka berdua begitu mengenal satu sama lain. Dan sekarang Ino mulai tertawa dalam hati, ternyata sahabatnya inilah penyebab kedatangan Sabaku Gaara ke arah kelompok mereka.

Meskipun memang ada sedikit perasaan jengkel karena Hinata yang tidak pernah sedikit pun membicarakan tentang kedekatannya dengan Gaara. Tapi Ino harus memuji bahwa kali ini Hinata memang mendapat tangkapan yang bagus.

"Ehm, ini Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku saat Junior dan Senior High." Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Deidara ketika matanya melihat Ino yang tengah menampilkan seringai menyebalkan ke arahnya. "Sedangkan ini, Yamanaka Deidara, kakak Ino. Dan ini, Akasuna Sasori."

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya tak sopan saat mendengar Hinata yang tidak menambahkan keterangan apa pun tentang Sasori.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Wajah tampan Gaara kembali menampilkan ekspresi datar saat melihat dengan bergantian tiga orang di hadapannya. "Apakah kalian menikmati pestanya?" Gaara bertanya basi-basi kepada kenalan barunya.

"Pestamu sangat indah, Sabaku-san. Terimakasih telah mengundang kami." Deidara menjawab dengan senyuman bisnis andalannya.

Setelah itu Hinata sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang orang-orang di sekitarnya bicarakan. Hinata seolah telah kehilangan kesadarannya ketika aroma Gaara berhasil memenuhi seluruh organ pernapasannya. Hinata berdiri canggung. Suara bass Gaara yang terdengar tegas dan berbahasa, memperparah kondisi degup jantungnya menjadi semakin menggila.

Otak Hinata mencoba kembali bekerja. Meskipun feromon Gaara telah mempengaruhi hampir seluruh organ tubuhnya, tapi Hinata harus tetap sadar dan kembali berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

'Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba datang kesini? Kemana perginya gadis cantik tadi? Kenapa Gaara justru mendatangiku? Apakah tunangannya tidak akan marah?' Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar jungkir balik di benak Hinata. 'Apakah sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini? Ya! Mungkin memang harus begitu. Bisa saja Gaara menghampiriku hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan segera menghindar dari mereka semua. Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil, kemudian keluar dari pintu yang lain.'

Hinata bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan menggoda yang Ino layangkan kepadanya. Ataupun jenis tatapan ingin tahu dari wajah Deidara dan Sasori. Hinata jelas menyadarinya. Pendidikannya sebagai seorang dokter telah membuat insting Hinata mengalami kepekaan yang luar biasa.

Namun justru itulah yang menyebabkan wajah Hinata menunduk semakin dalam. Hinata berusaha menghindari berbagai macam tatapan dari orang-orang, terlebih lagi dia merasa bahwa tamu yang lain juga mulai mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka.

Dan kondisi ini diperparah dengan adanya tatapan dari jade di sampingnya.

Oh, ayolah. Jika Gaara terus menatapnya dengan pandangan dalam dan lembut seperti itu, sebentar lagi semua orang benar-benar akan mempertanyakan hubungan mereka.

"Apakah kau menikmati pestanya, Hinata?" Hinata tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Dia menatap ke arah Gaara yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu lembut.

Hinata terperangah. Betapa dia sangat merindukan pria tampan bertato 'Ai' di sampingnya ini. Dan betapa pertemuan ini menjadi hal yang begitu diimpikannya selama empat tahun terakhir.

Semua persiapan yang sejak tadi Hinata rencanakan seolah hilang begitu saja. Dalam hati, Hinata benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya.

Ah, sepertinya Hinata telah lupa bagaimana dahsyatnya pengaruh Gaara terhadapnya.

"Hinata?" Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang penuh rindu, hingga membuat Hinata merasa kesulitan menahan air matanya. Tangan Gaara mulai bergerak dari sisi tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia merasakan dengan jelas bentuk kekalutan gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

"Ah, aku sangat menikmati pestamu, Gaara-kun." Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat merasakan tangan kiri Gaara yang perlahan bergerak di punggungnya.

'Astaga, sepertinya Gaara memang berniat membuatku mati di tempat.'

Gaara menatap geli ke arah Hinata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan memperingatkan. "Tentu saja kau menikmatinya. Terutama ini." Dengan santai Gaara memakan sepotong cinnamon roll yang berada di piring Hinata.

Wajah cantik Hinata merona melihat sikap Gaara. Tiga orang lainnya terlihat mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam saat menyaksikan interaksi tak biasa antara kedua orang di hadapan mereka.

Bukan sesuatu yang rahasia lagi kabar tentang betapa dinginnya sikap Gaara kepada hampir orang. Bahkan dia terkenal sangat irit dan enggan memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain.

Tapi semua peristiwa yang baru saja dilihat oleh tiga saksi mata ini sungguh tampak sangat berbeda. Mereka justru melihat Gaara bersikap begitu hangat kepada Hinata. Bahkan sorot yang ditampilkannya pun terlihat berbeda.

Suara pembawa acara yang mempersilahkan para tamu untuk ikut berdansa berhasil menghentikan suasana aneh yang melingkupi lima orang yang membentuk lingkaran tersebut.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Hinata?" Hinata menatap kaget ke arah Sasori, begitu juga dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang berada di sana.

Sama halnya dengan Gaara dan Hinata, baik Ino maupun Deidara pun tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan meminta Hinata untuk berdansa dengannya. Terlebih lagi mereka baru saja menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi spesial yang terjadi di antara Hinata dan Gaara.

Ino dan Deidara mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori yang terlihat santai sambil tetap melihat ke arah Hinata, menunggu jawaban gadis itu atas tawarannya.

Melalui ekor matanya, Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara yang saat ini sedang menampilkan wajah datarnya. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan kepalan tangan Gaara yang berada di punggung Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memandang Sasori dengan pandangan menyesal. "Eemmmm, Sasori-kun." Dapat Hinata rasakan bahwa tubuh Gaara menegang ketika dia menyebut nama Sasori. "Sepertinya.. aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega saat matanya menangkap ke arah rahang Gaara yang terlihat sedikit melembut.

Seolah sudah menduga jawaban Hinata sebelumnya, Sasori terlihat santai saat menanggapi penolakan gadis indigo tersebut. "Tak masalah Hinata. Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Setidaknya nanti aku tidak akan mati penasaran." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata kemudian ke arah Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang tadi sempat menegang. Seringai tipis terlihat di bibirnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya berteriak senang saat mendengar penolakan Hinata kepada pria berwajah menyebalkan di hadapannya tersebut.

Entah apa yang akan Gaara lakukan nanti ketika melihat Hinata berdansa dengan pria lain. Memikirkannya saja Gaara merasa enggan, apalagi harus melihatnya secara langsung.

Dengan perlahan Gaara mulai menjalankan tangannya yang sebelumnya mengusap lembut punggung Hinata. Tangan kekarnya dengan mantap berpindah ke arah pinggang ramping Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuga itu tersentak dan menatap Gaara dengan kaget.

Rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah Hinata ketika dia menyadari sikap Gaara yang begitu intens kepadanya. Gaara hanya membalas pandangan terkejut Hinata dengan senyuman kecil andalannya.

Sudah berapa kali Gaara tersenyum malam ini? Gaara sendiri tidak ingin menghitungnya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu kalau begitu." Gaara mengangguk kecil ke arah Sasori, Ino dan Deidara. Gaara lalu mengambil alih piring yang sebelumnya Hinata bawa dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia menggiring gadis itu untuk mengikuti jalannya.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Bukan hanya karena sikap Gaara yang manis dan penuh cinta, tapi juga karena berbagai macam pandangan yang diterimanya dari hampir seluruh tamu yang ada di pesta ini.

~ T B C ~

Ada yang nungguin fic ini ngga?

Review please


	5. chapter 5

**Go Home**

 **Naruto Shippuden dan Seluruh Karakternya adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Go Home**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Jangan macam-macam, Sai!" Naruto menatap Sai dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

Sai menaikkan bahunya acuh sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar serius. Menurutku dia adalah gadis yang menarik."

"Hinata tidak akan tertarik kepadamu." Naruto menatap Sai dengan pandangan bosan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku sahabatnya." Naruto menatap Sai dengan raut jengkel.

Malam ini dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Entah sudah berapa orang yang memintanya sebagai mak comblang untuk dikenalkan kepada Hinata. Awalnya Naruto merasa tenang saat membawa gadis itu ke pesta malam ini.

Hell, siapa juga yang akan berani menggoda Hinata di saat gadis itu sudah bersama dirinya?

Tapi nyatanya semua yang Naruto perkirakan telah meleset. Hinata memang datang bersamanya, tapi keberadaan gadis musim semi yang kini berada di sampingnya, telah membuat orang-orang sadar bahwa Hinata masih seorang gadis yang available.

Jika seperti ini, harusnya sejak awal Naruto menolak permintaan Neji untuk membawa Hinata ke pesta pertunangan Sabaku. Hinata pasti akan menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi orang-orang, dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa jengah karena terlambat menyadarinya.

Sekarang Naruto justru merasa heran kepada Neji. Untuk apa dia meminta Naruto membawa Hinata ikut serta? Naruto bukannya tidak senang akan keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya, tentu saja Naruto akan sangat bahagia. Terlebih lagi jika sahabat indigonya tersebut mau keluar dan menikmati masa mudanya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Cowok blonde itu benar-benar geram dengan pandangan pandangan 'berburu' yang selalu ditujukan kepada Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto nanti harus benar-benar menanyakan kewarasan Hyuga Neji terkait hal tersebut.

Hell. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi bagaimana parahnya sindrom sister complex Hyuga Neji terhadap Hinata. Yah, meskipun Naruto juga bersikap tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Neji. Tapi menurutnya, otak Neji yang terlampau encer sudah pasti telah memperkirakan konsekuensi dari keberadaan Hinata di 'area pertempuran' ini.

Dan sekarang di mana Hinata? Gadis itu terlampau peka hingga membuatnya sadar diri untuk memberikannya waktu bersama dengan Sakura. Belum lagi keberadaan Sai yang semakin menambah jengkel dirinya. Tidak tahukah seniman mesum itu kalau sejak tadi Naruto sudah merasa lelah menghadapi berbagai pria yang datang kepadanya untuk menanyakan Hinata?

"Tapi kau hanya sahabatnya." Sai memberikan penekanan pada kata sahabat yang sebelumnya dia ucapkan.

'Cih lihat gaya Sai sekarang.' Naruto memandang Sai sambil mencibir dalam hati.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan keputusan atas hidup Hinata-chan." Sepertinya Sai bukanlah cowok sensitif yang akan peka terhadap sekitarnya.

"Kau.."

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun!" Sakura menyentuh lengan Naruto untuk mencegahnya maju ke arah Sai. "Sebaiknya tanyakan dulu kepada, Hinata." Sakura lagi-lagi memberikan solusi yang sama atas permintaan ke tujuh yang diterima Naruto malam ini.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Dia memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya dengan tangan kiri. "Baiklah." Nada suara Naruto terdengar masih tidak rela. "Nanti aku akan tanyakan kepada Hinata. Tapi jangan pernah memaksaku lagi jika seandainya Hinata menolak permintaanmu."

Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tentu. Aku pergi dulu. Sasori memanggilku."

Naruto hanya menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir Sai. Sepertinya dia masih jengkel kepada cowok eboni itu.

Sai menaikkan bahunya acuh ke arah Naruto. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Sakura sebagai salam perpisahan. Dengan perlahan Sai berjalan ke arah Sasori yang tadi sempat memberikan isyarat kepadanya.

Naruto menatap Sai yang sedang berjalan ke arah Sasori dan dua orang berambut pirang dengan ekspresi yang jengkel. "Dasar, zombie." Ucap Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Waah. Serasinya." Sakura menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan berbinar.

Masih dengan ekspresi jengkel, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Maksudmu Sai dan gadis pirang itu?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Bukan. Maksudku itu." Sakura menunjuk ke arah sepasang sejoli yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh tamu di ruangan tersebut.

Safir Naruto bergerak menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. 'Hah? Benarkah?' Naruto mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Benarkah yang dilihat Naruto saat ini?

Entah mengapa manik safir Naruto sedang menangkap pemandangan Hinata yang sedang berjalan dengan mesra dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara?

Naruto yakin, dari gestur tubuh keduanya bahwa mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Dan apa-apaan yang dilihatnya sekarang? Hinata tampak merona bahagia saat menggandeng lengan Sabaku Gaara. Dan benarkah pemandangan yang dilihatnya kini? Gaara menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang lembut?

Oh. Hell. Sepertinya setelah ini Naruto benar-benar akan melakukan introgasi tidak hanya kepada Hyuga Neji saja, tapi tentu saja dengan adik tersayangnya juga.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang selalu bersama Hinata bisa melewatkan hal seperti ini? Oh hell. Sudah berapa kali Naruto mengumpat?

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto menjawab panggilan dari gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang sedang berada di sampingnya dengan gumaman. Pandangannya masih enggan berpindah dari pandangan menarik di depan sana.

"Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto tanpa mau bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangannya juga dari arah depan.

Dahi Naruto membentuk kerutan saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Naruto yang awalnya memandang Hinata dan Gaara beralih menatap Sakura. "Maksudku, apakah Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara memiliki hubungan sebelumnya? Mereka terlihat.. dekat."

Naruto menatap lekat manik hijau Sakura. Kemudian dia menaikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap ke arah pasangan fenomenal yang telah menarik perhatian banyak orang tersebut. "Entahlah." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sekarang Naruto tahu, inilah alasan Hinata yang terlihat begitu kaget saat kedatangan keluarga Sabaku di atas panggung tadi. Tapi kenapa Hinata justru menangis saat melihat Gaara?

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Sekarang dia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Ternyata anggapannya selama ini salah. Dia tidaklah mengenal Hinata dengan baik seperti yang selalu dipikirkannya selama ini.

oOo

Hinata berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara. Kali ini Gaara berjalan dengan begitu pelan, seolah mengulur waktu perjalanan ini selama mungkin yang dia bisa.

Fokus Hinata kini menjadi terbelah. Tatapan dari para tamu dan keberadaan Gaara di sampingnya memang bukanlah kombinasi yang baik untuk gadis Hyuga tersebut. Berbagai jenis pandangan dan diperparah oleh aroma tubuh Gaara yang begitu memabukkan telah mengacaukan sistem kerja otak dan tubuh Hinata. Terlebih lagi dengan kondisi degup jantung yang luar biasa menggila.

Oh, Hinata begitu ingin melewati malam ini dengan cepat. Bisakah?

Ternyata Gaara membawa Hinata menuju ke tengah ball room yang saat ini dijadikan sebagai lantai dansa. Perasaan Hinata membuncah ketika dia menangkap jade Gaara yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

Hinata dan Gaara hanya diam saling berpandangan. Saling menyelami keindahan manik pasangannya. Dari sorot keduanya sangat terlihat jelas bahwa mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan Gaara yang membawa tangan kanannya menuju pundak pria itu kemudian menggenggam tangan kirinya. Tangan Gaara yang lain telah melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata, hingga membuat keduanya dengan harmonis bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun.

Wajah Hinata merona merasakan kedekatan familiar yang telah lama tidak dia rasakan. Seolah tidak mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap keduanya dengan begitu tertarik, Hinata dan Gaara justru menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa merasa terusik dengan keadaan sekitar.

Saat ini di dalam pikiran Hinata hanya ada Gaara. Hanya Gaara!

Tanpa memikirkan kecemasan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi melingkupinya. Hanya Gaara!

Apakah Gaara masih mencintainya? Apakah Gaara masih menunggunya? Apakah Gaara mengharapkannya kembali? Apakah Gaara masih menginginkan Hinata? Apakah Gaara tetap menjaga hati untuknya?

Kepala Hinata seolah ingin meledak karena dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang Gaara. Tapi seolah tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya, lidah Hinata justru terasa kelu, dia tidak sanggup mengungkapkan segala pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

Hinata menatap mata indah di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Gaara pun sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Hatinya yang terasa kosong selama empat tahun ini, sekarang terasa begitu bergejolak. Namun tampaknya pria bersurai merah itu tampak enggan menafsirkan jenis gejolak apa yang tengah dia rasakan.

Gaara masih begitu menikmati kebahagiaan yang seolah telah lama tidak dia rasakan. Kedatangan Hinata dan kedekatan mereka merupakan hadiah terindah yang begitu dia dambakan.

Gaara menatap lavender di hadapannya. Mata tercantik yang pernah Gaara lihat seumur hidupnya.

Gaara tahu, saat ini Hinata sedang menahan semua gejolak perasaannya. Hinata pun mungkin juga merasakan riak ombak seperti yang kini sedang dirasakannya. Terbukti dari mata indah itu yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata."

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Maniknya menatap sendu ke arah kedua mata Gaara, dia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian bersiap untuk menerima segala kemungkinan yang akan didengarnya dari bibir Gaara.

"Okaeri, Hime." Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terpaku menatap Gaara. Beberapa pekikan dari para gadis di sekitarnya terasa seperti semilir angin yang membuatnya seolah sedang berkhayal.

Benarkah yang didengarnya tadi? Apakah Gaara baru saja mengucapkan selama datang kepadanya?

Seharusnya Hinata menjawab ucapan Gaara, tapi saat ini dia merasa bahwa lidahnya kaku dan bibirnya seolah terkatup rapat. Matanya terasa semakin perih akibat genangan yang semakin banyak di sana, hingga dengan tidak tahu diri, bukannya bersuara tiba-tiba justru setetes air matalah yang keluar dari manik lavendernya.

"G-Gaara-kun."

Seolah dapat mewakili berbagai bentuk emosi dan perasaan yang bercampur, setetes air mata itu justru berubah menjadi tetesan yang lebih banyak. Meskipun begitu sedikitpun Hinata tidak ingin memalingkan lavendernya dari jade yang sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar masih merasakan bahwa dia adalah Gaara yang sama. Sabaku Gaara miliknya. Tapi mungkinkah?

"Tadaima, Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan disertai dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin deras.

Gaara melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Hinata. Dia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang penuh kasih. Tatapan memuja yang hanya akan diberikannya kepada gadis itu.

Gaara membawa tangannya menuju pipi putih Hinata kemudian mengusap aliran air yang jatuh melalui mata cantik itu. "Jangan menangis!" Gaara masih mengusap air mata Hinata yang masih belum berhenti mengalir.

Dan bukannya diam, ucapan lembut Gaara justru semakin membuat Hinata terisak.

'Aku sudah pergi meninggalkan Gaara, tapi dia masih begitu baik kepadaku. Aku sungguh benar-benar jahat.' Hinata menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Jangan memikirkan apa pun! Yang kau pikirkan itu tidaklah benar." Hinata diam terpaku mendengar ucapan Gaara

Tubuh Hinata yang terdiam membuat Gaara kembali menarik tubuh Hinata agar tetap bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Jemari besar Gaara bergerak mengusap pelan kening Hinata yang tertutup poni.

'Bagaimana mungkin Gaara tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?' Hinata menatap Gaara dengan alis berkerut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kepala cantikmu ini pikirkan." Gaara menatap Hinata dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

Hinata kembali terpaku di tempatnya. Mata bulatnya sedikit membesar. 'Apakah tadi aku mengucapkan apa isi pikiranku?'

"Tidak, kau tidak mengucapkannya." Gaara menatap Hinata santai dengan seringai yang semaikin lebar.

Lagi, Gaara lagi-lagi menjawab apa pikiran Hinata. Kali ini Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan horor. 'Apakah Gaara sekarang menjadi seorang cenayang?'

Gaara terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lihat saja, dengan begitu mudahnya Hinata membuat hidup Gaara menjadi lebih berwarna. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku bukanlah cenayang."

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia melangkah mundur satu langkah hingga menciptakan jarak dengan Gaara. "Bagaimana mungkin?" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Hinata.

Kening Gaara sedikit berkerut, dia tidak suka dengan jarak yang kini memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara segera menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk kembali menempel pada tubuhnya.

Kening Gaara sedikit berkerut, dia tidak suka dengan jarak yang kini memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara segera menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk kembali menempel pada tubuhnya.

Gaara menaikkan bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata yang ambigu. "Mungkin karena kau yang terlalu ekspresif." Gaara menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi geli. "Atau mungkin karena kau yang mudah ditebak." Hinata menatap Gaara yang terkekeh dengan jengkel. "Atau kau yang dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak berubah." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya dan memberikan senyum kecil kepada Hinata. "Atau mungkin karena aku yang terlalu mengenalmu."

Deg.

Ucapan terakhir Gaara membuat Hinata benar-benar menghentikan gerakannya. Dia memandang Gaara dengan pandangan haru. Oh, haruskah Hinata katakan sekarang betapa dia mencintai pemuda ini?

Gaara tersenyum kemudian membawa tubuh Hinata semakin merapat padanya. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga merasakannya." Seolah memahami arti tatapan penuh cinta yang Hinata berikan kepadanya, Gaara justru mampu mengartikannya dengan akurat.

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya lagi sekarang. Wajah Hinata merona dengan cantik dan bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman yang begitu indah.

"Jangan tersenyum!"

Hinata mengernyit memandang Gaara dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut, nanti orang lain akan mencurimu dariku ketika mereka melihat senyummu itu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandangnya kesal ke arah Gaara yang sedang menggodanya.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu!" Ucap Gaara dengan nada serius membuat Hinata memutar matanya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Hinata semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Gaara menatap Hinata begitu intens membuat jantung Hinata kembali berbebar. Pandangan Gaara seolah menyiratkan perasaan menginginkannya dengan begitu besar.

"Karena membuatku ingin menciummu." Gaara berbicara dengan suara rendah tepat di depan wajah Hinata, dan berefek pada Hinata yang merasa kesulitan mengambil nafasnya.

Hinata menahan tubuh Gaara yang semakin merangsek maju menekan dadanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan. Tapi bukannya mendorong, Hinata justru semakin terbuai dengan aroma Gaara yang begitu candu dan memabukkan untuknya.

"G-Gaa-rra..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat bibir Gaara dengan sempurna telah menempel pada bibirnya diikuti oleh suara teriakan dari beberapa orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Lavendernya membola dengan keterkejutan luar biasa.

Gaara menciumnya? Benarkah?

Saat Hinata merasakan bibir Gaara yang mulai melumat bibirnya, saat itulah Hinata baru tersadar dari keterpakuannnya. Namun seolah terhipnotis, Hinata justru mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap lumatan Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata mulai terbuai dengan aroma satu sama lain. Tangan kekar Gaara bergerak untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Dia tidak membiarkan tubuh keduanya terpisah jarak sedikit pun.

Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Gaara, namun dia kewalahan menghadapi lumatan Gaara yang begitu ahli. Kini dia membiarkan Gaara yang mengambil alih, dia mengikuti setiap harmoni cinta yang diciptakan Gaara untuknya. Untuk mereka berdua.

Hingga ketika keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas, dengan tidak rela keduanya mulai memisahkan diri. Gaara menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Hinata. Menatap ke arah gadis cantik di pelukannya yang saat ini sedang merona dengan nafas yang begitu tersengal-sengal.

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya, merasakan nafas Gaara yang masih begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ungkapan Gaara. Dia bahagia, sungguh sangat bahagia. Ternyata apa yang Hinata rasakan terbalas oleh Gaara. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun saat mata Hinata terbuka, secara tidak sengaja pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang tubuh Gaara. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan begitu intens dengan pandangan yang sulit Hinata artikan. Seolah tercambuk, Hinata segera tersadar menuju ke alam nyata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara, membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak, Gaara-kun." Hinata menggeleng sambil berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tangan Gaara di tubuhnya.

~ **T B C ~**

 **Mungkin ada yang tahu dialog GaaHina yang bisa saling ngomong padahal cuma diucapin dalam hati?**

 **Adegan itu terinspirasi dari salah satu drakor yang pernah author tonton. Wkkkkk. Ketawa gaje**

 **Terimakasih ataa semua readers yang masih setia nungguin update fic ini.**

 **Dan..**

 **Buat sedikit bocoran, chapter berikutnya akan ada adegan rate-M**

 **Ehm..ehm..**

 **Ditunggu review nya ya**

 **Terimakasih**


	6. chapter 6

**Go Home**

 **Naruto Shippuden dan Seluruh Karakternya adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Go Home**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara, membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak, Gaara-kun." Hinata menggeleng sambil berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tangan Gaara di tubuhnya.

Wajah Gaara mengeras melihat penolakan Hinata. Kenapa?

Gaara yakin bahwa Hinata masih mencintainya. Gaara yakin. Sangat yakin.

Tapi kenapa?

"Apakah karena pria pirang itu?"

'Pria pirang? Siapa yang dimaksud Gaara-kun?' Hinata menatap Gaara dengan alis berkerut.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Hinata melihat tepat ke arah jade Gaara dengan pandangan bertanya. Wajah Gaara yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi sendu semakin membuatnya merasa bingung.

Gaara hanya bungkam. Namun matanya masih begitu intens hanya tertuju ke arah lavender Hinata.

Pandangan memuja dan raut bahagia Gaara berubah menjadi sorot yang terlihat begitu terluka. 'Kenapa Gaara melihatku seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merasa sedih?'

"Kau menolakku karena kau lebih memilih pria pirang yang sejak tadi bersamamu bukan?" Ucap Gaara sinis dengan pancaran mata yang semakin meredup.

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar tuduhan Gaara. 'Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Gaara adalah Naruto? Gaara sudah salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto. Tapi untuk apa Gaara harus marah? Gaara bahkan sudah bertunangan dan lebih memilih bersama dengan gadis lain daripada denganku.'

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah seiring dengan banyaknya kecambuk yang melintas di pikirannya. "Jangan mempermainkanku, Gaara!" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan nada mengancam di setiap katanya.

"Aku? Mempermainkanmu?" Gaara sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan raut terluka yang terselip di antara ekspresi marah yang ditampilkan oleh gadis yang saat ini masih berada di pelukannya. "Tidakkah sebaliknya, Hinata? Kau saat ini disini, bersamaku. Memberiku tatapan penuh cinta seolah-olah kau menginginkanku, tapi sekarang kau kembali menolakku. Sebegitu tak pantaskah aku untukmu, nona Hyuga?" Suara Gaara semakin melemah di setiap kata.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Kau tidak pantas mengucapkannya, Gaara! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Dalam sekali sentakan Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara, membuat Gaara yang merasa tidak siap justru melepaskan pelukannya pada pada tubuh Hinata. Setelah berhasil lepas, Hinata berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku.

Gaara mengacak surainya frustasi. 'Kenapa justru Hinata yang marah?'

Hinata?

Seolah tersadar, Gaara pun segera bergegas mengejar Hinata. Dia tidak ingin kejadian empat tahun lalu terulang kembali. Cukup sekali Gaara membiarkan Hinata pergi dari hidupnya, kali ini Gaara tidak akan membiarkan Hinata meninggalkannya lagi.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para tamu yang sempat menyaksikan adegan dramatisnya tadi, Gaara segera pergi meninggalkan ball room.

Hinata yang sedang kesusahan berlari karena sedang menggunakan high heels kembali merutuk karena lambatnya pintu lift di hadapannya untuk terbuka. Jangan salahkan lift di depannya! Tapi salahkan keluarga Sabaku yang harus mengadakan acara pertunangan di lantai tertinggi gedung hotel ini.

Ugh.

Dengan sedikit merintih, Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin mengabaikan rasa perih akibat gesekan sepatu dan cara berlarinya yang kelewat berlebihan. Rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan di kakinya, sama sekali tak sebanding dengan sakit yang kini menghujam hatinya.

'Apa-apaan semua ini? Cih. Untuk apa aku harus mempermasalahkan semua ketidakpercayaan Gaara padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia telah bertunangan dengan gadis lain? Sadarlah Hinata!'

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras hingga membuat sanggulan rambutnya menjadi berantakan. Hati Hinata begitu sesak. Takdir seolah-olah sedang mempermainkannya.

Bagaimana bisa dia berada pada kondisi seperti ini? Bertemu dengan Gaara setelah empat tahun tak berjumpa. Melihat pria itu dari dekat. Dapat menatap kembali senyum menawannya. Dapat melihat kembali pancaran mata indahnya. Dapat menyentuh kulitnya. Dan.. dapat kembali merasakan ciumannya.

Ah.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Untuk apa Hinata harus kembali merasakan semua itu jika Gaara tetap bukan menjadi miliknya?

Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata hanyalah satu. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat sialan ini.

Dada Hinata bergerak naik turun. Dengan bersusah payah sambil tetap terus menekan tombol di hadapannya, Hinata berulang-ulang mengusap air mata yang dengan sialannya masih enggan berhenti menetes dari matanya.

Masa bodoh dengan pesta, masa bodoh dengan para tamu yang pastinya telah menyaksikan dramanya tadi dengan Gaara, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang. Masa bodoh dengan.. Gaara.

Gaara.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan Gaara?' Hinata mendesahkan nafasnya dengan lemah.

Bahkan ketika Hinata melewati masa empat tahunnya tanpa Gaara, pria itu masih menjadi sosok yang selalu mempengaruhi hidupnya. Sadar atau tidak, selama empat tahun ini Hinata mengambil keputusan yang selalu berkaitan dengan Gaara. Entah itu untuk masalah kuliah, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan bahkan hal-hal yang sepele sekali pun.

Hinata selalu menempatkan diri dimana seolah-olah Gaara sedang berada di sisinya. Hinata akan memikirkan apa yang akan Gaara ucapkan ketika dia sedang berada pada kondisi harus menimbang sesuatu. Dan saat itulah Hinata akan segera yakin dengan keputusannya.

Wajah cantik Hinata memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya dari pintu lift di hadapannya. Mata sembabnya saat ini pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Nafas berat kini keluar dari hidung mancung Hinata. Nyatanya pasti bukan hanya kondisinya saja, tapi kejadian tadi pasti juga telah menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Bagaimana mungkin dia telah mempermalukan diri di pesta keluarga Sabaku? Apalagi tadi dia telah berciuman dengan Gaara. Terlebih lagi dengan sadar Hinata juga telah membalas ciuman Gaara yang notabene baru saja bertunangan. Kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pesta.

Dan sialan yang sialan lagi, semua orang di ruangan itu menyaksikan hal tersebut. Lalu bagaimana pendapat orang-orang tentangnya? Tentang Gaara?

Gaara?

Gaara pasti akan mendapat masalah yang besar terkait peristiwa tadi. Tidak hanya Gaara, keluarga Sabaku bahkan Hyuga pun juga akan terseret dalam masalah ini.

Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama efek Gaara padanya masih sebesar ini terhadapnya? Bersama Gaara lingkungan sekitarnya akan terlupakan begitu saja, seolah-olah pikiran Hinata bisa melayang dengan sangat jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Hinata menyentuh bagian dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit saat. 'Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa melakukan ini kepadaku? Gaara bahkan baru saja bertunangan, tapi dia memeluk, mencium dan memperlakukanku seolah aku masih satu-satunya gadis yang dia inginkan. Kenapa Gaara tega mempermainkanku sampai sesakit ini?'

Ting.

Hinata mengusap sekali lagi air matanya dengan kasar kemudian memasuki lift yang untung saja sedang kosong. Dengan terburu-buru Hinata memencet tombol menuju ke lantai bawah.

Hinata sungguh-sungguh ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dia ingin menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya sebelum mempersiapkan diri di mana esok hari orang-orang pasti akan mencarinya dan menanyakan tentang peristiwa tadi.

Namun sepertinya angan Hinata untuk segera kembali ke apartemannya malam ini akan menjadi sedikit terhambat. Ketika Hinata berhasil masuk ke dalam lift, dengan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan berbalut setelan tuxedo hitam menghentikan laju pintu lift yang akan tertutup. Pintu tersebut kembali terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok yang tengah berdiri menjulang terpisah beberapa langkah dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

Hinata tersentak melihat Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu lift dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, seolah Hinata adalah buruan yang tidak akan dia lepaskan. Dengan langkah yang pelan namun pasti, Gaara mulai menggerakkan kakinya berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang mematung di sudut lift.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar melihat Gaara yang mengunci tatapannya. Dan getaran tubuh Hinata menjadi semakin kuat seiring semakin sempitnya jarak di antara mereka.

"Jangan mendekat!" Hinata menaikkan tangan kanannya ke depan untuk mencegah Gaara semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Tapi seolah tuli, Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ancaman Hinata. Gaara berjalan dengan santai sambil memberikan tatapan yang diartikan oleh Hinata sebagai sebuah ancaman.

Kini Gaara berhasil masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang telah tertutup sempurna, tubuh Gaara sedikit berbalik kemudian dengan tanpa ragu Gaara menekan tombol lock hingga membuat lift yang mereka tumpangi berhenti bergerak.

Gaara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis di depannya. Tatatapannya masih sama. Dalam, intens dan tak terbaca.

"Jangan mendekat lagi, Gaara!" suara Hinata lebih terdengar cicitan daripada sebuah ancaman. Kini kedua tangannya telah terangkat mencoba menahan dada Gaara yang telah merangsek semakin maju ke arah tubuhnya yang sudah menempel erat pada dinding lift di belakangnya.

Lavender dan jade kembali terkunci. Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut masih saling memandang, berusaha menyelami perasaan satu sama lain.

Meski Hinata tidak menolak tatapan Gaara namun bukan berarti dia telah menyerah. Terbukti sampai saat ini pun Hinata masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara untuk menjauh darinya.

Nafas Hinata tersengal saat merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada hal lain yang kini memenuhi kepalanya selain berusaha mengendalikan getaran tubuhnya, dan melenyapkan pengaruh feromon Gaara yang mulai kembali mempengaruhi kinerja otak serta tubuhnya.

Tentu saja saat ini Hinata masih sangat membutuhkan pikiran sehatnya agar masalahnya dan Gaara dapat segera terselesaikan dengan cara yang 'normal'.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mengambil kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya kemudian membawanya ke atas kepala gadis itu. Hinata terpekik kaget saat kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Gaara namun pekikan tersebut hanya sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian sumber pekikan tersebut segera dibungkam Gaara dengan cara yang tidak Hinata duga sebelumnya. Gaara menciumnya!

Gaara melumat bibir Hinata dengan begitu keras dan rakus. Sial! Hinata harus kembali merutuk. Pasalnya kini tubuhnya mulai terasa hilang kendali.

Hinata masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dan mencoba berontak dari kungkungan Gaara.

Namun dengan sialannya, Gaara seolah tahu bahwa Hinata masih mencoba lepas darinya. Dengan keahlian yang Hinata telah ketahui sebelumnya, kini Gaara justru semakin memperdalam ciuman mautnya hingga membuat Hinata benar-benar hilang kendali.

Hinata melenguh saat Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Jurus mujarab yang akhirnya membuat Hinata takhluk di bawah kuasa Sabaku Gaara.

Kini Hinata menyerah. Dia kembali membiarkan Gaara menguasai bibirnya lagi malam ini.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya membiarkan Gaara 'bekerja' seorang diri akhirnya Hinata mulai membalas ciuman dan lumatan Gaara dengan sama menggebunya.

Hinata mencecap dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah dan bibir atas Gaara, hingga membuat Gaara menggeram nikmat. Ketika Gaara merasa bahwa Hinata tidak mencoba memberontak lagi, dengan perlahan pria itu melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata dan membawa tangannya ke pinggang gadis mungil di hadapannya.

Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel. Desahan Hinata terdengar lirih saat dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Gaara yang begitu keras.

"Aaaahhhh." Satu erangan berhasil keluar dari bibir Hinata saat Gaara menurunkan ciumannya ke arah perpotongan leher gadis itu dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

Tangan Hinata menuju leher Gaara. Tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas dan dia membutuhkan topangan agar bisa tetap berdiri.

Kepala Hinata mendongak ke atas untuk memberikan akses kepada Gaara semakin menjelajahi setiap area lehernya. "Aaahhhh Gaaahh.. rrraah." Jambakan pelan yang Gaara rasakan di rambutnya justru membuat pria itu semakin menggeram nikmat.

Dengan perlahan tangan Gaara bergerak menjelajahi paha ramping Hinata. 'Perjalanan' itu berhenti tepat di paha belakang Hinata lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam sekali hentakan hingga reflek membuat Hinata melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekelliling pinggang Gaara.

Hinata semakin memperkuat lilitan tangannya di leher Gaara saat dia merasakan tangan Gaara yang sebelumnya menyentuh pahanya perlahan-lahan naik menuju perutnya.

"Gaaaahhh.. Aaah.. Rrraaah." Desahan Hinata tertahan di bibir Gaara. Lidah Gaara kembali membelit lidah Hinata hingga membuat saliva keduanya bercampur dan turun membasahi dagu Hinata.

Tangan Gaara mengelus perut datar Hinata dari luar gaunnya membuat nafas Hinata kembali tersengal. "Mmmmmm." Hinata mendesah saat tangan Gaara telah sampai di gundukan dadanya. Gaara hanya menyentuh dada Hinata dengan gerakan mengusap tanpa memberikan tenaga yang justru membuat Hinata semakin merasa frustasi.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Dia sungguh takjub melihat ukuran payudara gadis itu yang sungguh luar biasa. Tubuh Hinata memang mungil itupun karena menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perbandingan, tingginya sangat sesuai dengan Gaara, yakni tepat di bawah hidungnya, tubuh Hinata begitu proposional dengan bentuk yang mengagumkan.

Gaara menatap Hinata yang terpejam dengan tangan yang masih berada di dada milik gadis itu. Saat merasakan tidak adanya pergerakan apa pun dari Gaara, dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Dia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sayu. "G-Gaara-kun." Suara Hinata begitu lirih.

Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata menginginkannya. Hampir sama besarnya dengan keinginan Gaara terhadap gadis itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Gaara kembali membawa pandangannya menelusur wajah Hinata yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat kecantikannya. Dengan wajah yang merona merah, bibir tipisnya yang bengkak, sanggulan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, mata lavendernya yang memandang sayu.

Dan ketika pandangan Gaara turun, dia langsung di hadapkan pada pemandangan leher jenjang Hinata yang begitu mulus berhiaskan beberapa kiss mark yang tadi dia buat. Serta dada besar Hinata yang naik turun akibat nafasnya yang tersengal.

Sungguh Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi. Gaara seolah ingin menghentikan waktunya saat ini agar dapat tetap melihat Hinata berada di pelukannya.

"Gaara-kuuuhhhnn aaaahhhh." Desahan Hinata terdengar nyaring saat Gaara tiba-tiba mencium sisi kiri lehernya disertai dengan remasan lembut yang Hinata rasakan di dadanya.

"Aaah.. Gaaahhh.. Raah."

Hinata tidak dapat menahan suaranya saat merasakan dua kenikmatan sekaligus yang dia terima dari Gaara. Gaara mengecup lehernya kemudian memberikan gigitan kecil di sana. Sementara itu kedua tangan Gaara pun sedang memanjakan kedua dada Hinata. Awalnya remasan Gaara begitu lemah kemudian remasan itu berubah menjadi kuat, lalu akan berubah menjadi lemah lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Kenikmatan yang Hinata terima saat ini begitu sangat memabukkan. Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, yang dapat dia lakukan hanya mendesah sambil meremas lembut rambut merah di genggamannya.

"Aaaahhhhh." Hinata mendesah keras saat ibu jari dan telunjuk Gaara memilin putingnya yang sudah sangat mengeras dari luar gaun. Nafas Hinata tersengal saat bibir Gaara turun perlahan menuju belahan dadanya. Gaara menghirup dalam aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Gaara mengecup bagian atas payudara Hinata yang menyembul akibat gaunnya yang sedikit melorot. "Aaaaaaaaah Gaaaaaahh.. Raaaahhh." Hinata mendesah saat Gaara menghisap bagian atas payudara kanannya sambil memberikan pijatan lembut pada dadanya yang lain.

Gaara kemudian bergantian menghisap payudara kiri Hinata. Pria bersurai merah itu merasa sangat puas saat mendengar desahan Hinata yang semakin keras.

Gaara masih memberikan pijatan lembut pada dada Hinata. Namun wajahnya sudah dia tegakkan untuk menatap raut kenikmatan dari gadis yang kini berada di pelukannya. "Hinata." Gaara memanggil Hinata dengan suara rendah.

Hinata membuka matanya dan saat itu dia langsung dihadapkan pada jade yang saat ini tengah berkabut menahan nafsu.

Nafas Gaara tersengal, sama seperti Hinata. "Hinata?" Gaara memanggil nama gadisnya lagi. "Ayo pulang."

~ **T B C ~**

 **Ehm.**

 **Kok deg-degan ya pas bikin adegan di atas. Wkkkkk**

 **Nah loh.**

 **Hinata di ajak 'pulang' sama abang Gaara**

 **Kira-kira mereka mau ngapain ya kalau udah 'pulang'?**

 **Siapa yang nungguin mereka buat melanjutkan 'adegan' selanjutnya?**

 **Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fict ini dan yang masih berbaik hati memberikan reviews.**

Teristimewa untuk **FVN-Hime, Anni593, rikarika, Love gaahina, Uchiha Wulan, Laura Septiani dan Guest-san :** Ini udah lanjut dan Update. Terimakasih masih setia nungguin ya. Jangan bosen buat review!

Terspesial untuk **Yulia, Hinata Else, TryanaYuhara, Vacum :** Gaara beneran tunangan ngga? Jawabannya akan ada di chapter depan. Jadi tungguin ya!

Terkhusus untuk **Nayasant Japaneze :** Maaf ya ngga bisa lebih panjang lagi chapter ini. Nanti terlalu maksa alurnya. Terimakasih udah setia baca fanfic ini.

 **Mohon tetap berikan Review ya..**

 **Salam,**

 **QiyuBee**


	7. chapter 7

**Go Home**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sabaku Gaara Hyuga Hinata**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Gaara masih memberikan pijatan lembut pada dada Hinata. Namun wajahnya sudah dia tegakkan untuk menatap raut kenikmatan dari gadis yang kini berada di pelukannya. "Hinata." Gaara memanggil Hinata dengan suara rendah.

Hinata membuka matanya dan saat itu dia langsung dihadapkan pada jade yang saat ini tengah berkabut menahan nafsu.

Nafas Gaara tersengal, sama seperti Hinata. "Hinata?" Gaara memanggil nama gadisnya lagi. "Ayo pulang."

Hinata tahu apa arti 'pulang' yang dimaksud Gaara. Jadi ketika Hinata tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Gaara karena efek nikmat yang masih dirasakan di kedua gundukan dadanya, dengan mata sayu Hinata hanya mampu menjawab Gaara dengan anggukan.

Gaara menghentikan remasannya pada kedua dada kenyal Hinata. Dengan tanpa melepaskan gadisnya, Gaara membawa tubuh Hinata lebih dekat ke arah pintu lift dan melepas tombol lock. Dengan perlahan Gaara menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya, kemudian dia melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya masih begitu lemas setelah merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh tangan dan bibir Gaara.

Hinata menelan salivanya gugup saat melihat bibir ranum Gaara yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Gaara yang menyadari arah pandangan Hinata, hanya mampu tersenyum. Dengan ekspresi memuja, Gaara membawa tangannya ke arah bibir Hinata yang membengkak. Secara perlahan, Gaara memberikan kecupan kecil di sana, kemudian dia mengusap bibir bawah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

'Oh, Kami-sama, Gaara begitu seksi.' Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan area basement, Gaara menautkan tangannya dengan milik Hinata. Dengan begitu cepat dan tergesa-gesa, Gaara menarik gadis itu ke arah mobil yang sialnya tadi dia parkirkan di sebelah ujung.

Hinata terlihat begitu kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Gaara yang lebar. Dia sampai berlari-lari kecil agar tidak terjatuh akibat tarikan Gaara yang begitu kuat.

Saat Gaara menyalakan kunci otomatisnya hingga membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak. Jiiwa Hinata yang tadi seolah-olah hilang, kini kembali secara mendadak dan menghantam kesadaran tubuhnya.

Gaara menatap Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan alis bertaut. Padahal saat ini Gaara telah membukakan pintu Ferrari 488GBT miliknya, namun gadis itu hanya melamun dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata mendongak menatap Gaara. Saat itulah Gaara tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan dia harus segera membuang segala pemikiran-pemikiran sialan itu dari kepala cantik Hinata.

Gaara menutup pintunya yang tadi telah dia buka. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata hingga dia tersandar pada pintu mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi Hinata, mencegah kemungkinan Hinata kembali melarikan diri darinya lagi. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Gaara sedikit menunduk hingga membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

Dengan dahi berkerut Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu suram dan terbebani.

Gaara berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan emosinya, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesabarannya untuk menunggu selama empat tahun ini. "Katakan!" Hinata tidak mendengar nada meminta di sana. Gaara menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan.

Hinata menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya saat mendengar suara Gaara yang tak terbantahkan. Oh ayolah, kemana otak jenius Sabaku Gaara sebenarnya? Sudah jelas-jelas Gaara telah memiliki tunangan, bagaimana mungkin dia justru bertanya kenapa?

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan perasaan emosi dan frustasi. Emosi karena memikirkan kejelasan dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dan frustasi karena gairah sialan yang telah berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Uh, sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata saja yang merasa frustasi, karena di bawah sana Hinata juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras tengah menekan perutnya.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini, Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih. Gaara mengernyit saat mendengar nada frustasi Hinata. "Kita akan melukai banyak orang jika kita tetap akan melakukannya."

Gaara mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar jawaban Gaara. Pria bersurai merah itu mendengus dengan tidak sopan. "Siapa yang kau maksud akan terluka? Apakah kekasihmu? Pria pirang tadi?" Hinata menatap wajah Gaara yang terlihat sedih dan terluka.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa-bawa nama Naruto dalam pembicaraan kita?"

"Oh, jadi nama kekasihmu itu Naruto?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Gaara!" Hinata menatap geram ke arah Gaara. "Naruto hanyalah sahabatku."

"Benarkah?" Gaara menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar. "Lalu siapa yang kau maksud akan terluka jika kita bersama?" Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa memberikan jarak pada tubuhnya dan Hinata. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Hinata dengan aura angkuh khas miliknya.

'Ada apa dengan Gaara? Kenapa dia jadi orang bodoh?'

Gaara dan Hinata saling melemparkan pandangan sengit. "Kau tidak dapat menjawab, nona Hyuga?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada mencibir.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, Gaara? Tentu saja yang akan terluka jika melihat kita bersama adalah keluargamu." Hinata menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Keluargaku?"

"Tentu saja. Dan tidak hanya keluargamu saja yang akan kecewa, tapi keluargaku juga."

"Kecewa? Keluargaku? Keluargamu?" Gaara menatap Hinata dengan wajah membeo.

Hinata menggeram marah saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Gaara. "Iya, tentu saja keluargamu, juga keluargaku. Dan yang paling kecewa di antara mereka semua tentu saja adalah tunanganmu." Hinata berteriak di depan wajah Gaara. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena emosi yang telah menumpuk di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Tunangan?"

"Oh, bahkan sekarang kau lupa bahwa kau telah memiliki tunangan, tuan Sabaku." Hinata berkata dengan nada mencemooh.

Kerutan di dahi Gaara terbentuk semakin dalam. Pria itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens. Gaara memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata dengan begitu mendalam. Melihat setiap perubahan dari raut merah padam gadis indigo tersebut.

Otak Gaara terus bekerja menganalisa setiap perkataan, sikap dan perilaku Hinata saat ini dan selama di pesta tadi.

Pesta? Pesta pertunangan TADI?

Aaaaah, seketika lampu bohlam seolah menyala tepat di atas kepala berambut merah milik Gaara. Menyadari temuannya yang baru saja dia dapat, membuat Gaara benar-benar tidak mampu menahan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kesal. Bukannya diam, senyum Gaara justru terlihat semakin lebar. Hinata yang melihat Gaara tersenyum dengan begitu tulus tak kuasa lagi menahan lelehan air matanya.

Gaara yang melihat air mata Hinata, menghentikan senyumannya. Dia tahu gadis di hadapannya ini pasti sangat kesal kepadanya. Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata berusaha menampik tangan Gaara yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Lelehan air matanya justru semakin deras.

"Jangan menangis, Hime!" Suara Gaara terdengar merdu di telinga Hinata.

Hati Hinata seolah kembali terasa terhujam pisau. Suara itu.. suara Gaara kini bukan lagi untuknya. Sekarang orang lain juga akan mendengar suara lembut itu. Bahkan tidak hanya suara, tapi tubuh dan hati Gaara juga akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Bukan! Tapi Gaara memang telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hinata!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Gaara? Kau di sini, bersamaku. Memberikan tatapan penuh cinta untukku. Hingga seolah-olah kau begitu menginkanku." Hinata kembali mengulang lagi perkataan yang Gaara ucapkan untuknya saat di pesta beberapa saat lalu. "Tapi kau justru bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini, Gaara?"

Tubuh Hinata hampir merosot ke bawah jika saja Gaara tidak dengan sigap menangkap tububnya. Gaara kembali memerangkap tubuh Hinata dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Gaara!" Tubuh Hinata kembali memberontak. "Kenapa kau begitu tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Apakah kau ingin balas dendam karena aku telah meninggalkanmu empat tahun lalu?" Dengan brutal Hinata memukul dada bidang Gaara dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Kenapa kau begitu jahat, Gaara? Lepaskan aku! Kembalilah bersama tunanganmu! Aku tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

Gaara membiarkan Hinata memukul dadanya sesuka hati gadis itu. Tidak sedikit pun Gaara berusaha menahan kedua tangan Hinata. Tak apalah, toh pukulan Hinata tak terasa apa-apa baginya.

Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal. Lelehan air matanya membuat dada gadis itu terasa semakin perih. Isakan Hinata semakin keras, pukulannya pada dada Gaara berubah menjadi semakin tak bertenaga. Tangan Hinata yang berkeringat kini meremas kuat kemeja mahal Gaara di bagian dadanya.

"Hinata?" Gaara memanggil Hinata dengan sabar. Nada suara Gaara terdengar begitu lembut. Mata sembab Hinata hanya menatap ke arah remasan tangannya pada kemeja Gaara. Tangis Hinata masih sama derasnya, namun isakannya sudah sedikit berkurang. "Hinata?" Panggil Gaara lagi.

Senyuman tulus Gaara kembali terbit. "Hinata?" Dengan sabar dia kembali memanggil nama Hinata hingga gadis itu mau menatap kedua matanya.

"Hmmm." Hinata hanya mampu menjawab dengan gumaman karena saat dia membuka mulutnya yang keluar hanyalah suara isakan.

Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata yang mulai mau meresponnya. "Hinata?" Panggil Gaara sekali lagi.

"Ya, Gaara." Akhirnya Hinata mau menjawab panggilan Gaara. Nada suara Hinata yang terdengar ketus tidak membuat Gaara menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Apakah kau tahu acara apa yang kau tadi kau datangi?" Gaara bertanya sambil mengusap rambut indigo Hinata yang telah keluar dari tatanannya.

Hinata menatap kesal ke arah Gaara. Untuk apa dia memberikan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?

"Hinata?" Gaara memanggil Hinata untuk membuat gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tadi adalah pesta pertunangan keluarga Sabaku." Ucap Hinata dengan kesal.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar nada jengkel Hinata. "Apakah kau tahu siapa yang tadi bertunangan?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat air mata Hinata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir sangat deras. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara setega ini kepadanya? Mana sanggup Hinata mengucapkannya?

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi dengan senyuman geli.

Hinata menatap wajah Gaara dengan wajah kecewa. Gaara tersenyum? Heh? Tidak salahkah?

"Siapa yang bertunangan, Hinata?" Gaara kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Memaksa gadis di pelukannya untuk menjawab.

Hinata menatap wajah Gaara dengan kecewa. Setega itukah Gaara kepadanya?

Dengan kesulitan Hinata menelan salivanya melewati kerongkongan. Berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang kian mengeras. "Kau."

Ternyata apa yang Gaara duga sebelumnya benar adanya. Lagi-lagi Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau senang melihatku menangis?" Ucap Hinata sambil terisak semakin keras. Nafas Hinata memburu.

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara justru mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas tepat ke depan wajah Hinata. Hinata menatap bergantian wajah dan telapak tangan Gaara dengan bingung. Gaara tersenyum lagi. "Kau lihat dimana cincinnya?"

Hinata tersentak, dia mencari keberadaan cincin pertunangan sialan milik Gaara itu di sela-sela jarinya.

Deg.

'Tidak ada?' Hinata tidak melihat cincin apa pun di jari manis Gaara. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya dengan meraba telapak tangan Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada!

Hinata melepas tangan kiri Gaara saat tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Dengan tak sabaran Hinata bergantian mengangkat tangan kanan pria itu. Dia mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan cincin itu lagi di sana. Tapi nihil! Cincinnya tidak ada!

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan bingung. Kedua alisnya menukik saat melihat senyum tipis Gaara.

"Tidak ada kan?" Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Karena cincin itu memang bukan untukku." Ucapan Gaara membuat kerutan di dahi Hinata semakin dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu bukanlah acara pertunanganku seperti yang kau pikir, Hime."

Deg.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya, meskipun begitu dia tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan lega dan senang di hatinya.

Gaara mengusap rambut Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tadi adalah pertunangan Sabaku Kankurou dengan Matsuri. Dia adalah kakakku."

Hinata begitu shock mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Benarkah?" Wajah Hinata memicing penuh kecurigaan.

"Tentu." Ucapan Gaara yang cepat dan lugas membuat Hinata bungkam.

Ingatan Hinata berkerja menggali kembali memorinya. Hinata kini dapat mengingatnya, tadi dia memang tidak melihat acara tukar cincin secara langsung dengan kedua matanya. Hinata pergi ke toilet untuk menangisi Gaara. Dan bodohnya lagi ternyata bukan Gaara yang tadi bertunangan, tapi kakaknya.

Blussshhh..

Wajah Hinata memerah karena menyadari kebodohannya yang fatal dan begitu memalukan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa malu akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Gaara terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah hingga ke telinga. "Melihat warna wajahmu saat ini, aku yakin bahwa kau sudah menyadarinya."

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan ragu kemudian mengangguk. "Maaf?" Hinata menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras hingga membuat Gaara takut bahwa gadis itu akan melukai bibirnya sendiri.

Gaara mengusap bibir bawah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu sendiri!" Kepala Hinata mendongak. Dia dapat melihat jade Gaara yang berubah semakin gelap. "Itu adalah tugasku."

Tanpa aba-aba Gaara kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik gadis kesayangannya. Hinata tersentak saat mendapat serangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kini Hinata tidak mampu menolaknya, tidak ingin lebih tepatnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Hinata melarikan kedua tangannya ke arah leher Gaara dan memberikan sedikit remasan pada rambut belakangnya.

Hinata membiarkan Gaara menginvasi seluruh mulutnya. Mencecap bibirnya, membelit lidahnya dan menyatukan saliva keduanya. Tangan Gaara sendiri saat ini sedang berada di pinggang Hinata, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kanan Gaara bergerak memberikan elusan ringan pada garis tulang belakang Hinata yang sensitif. Membuat Hinata hanya mampu mendesah di antara ciumannya.

Gaara memisahkan tautan bibirnya. Membuat Hinata yang tersengal merasa sedikit tak rela. Gaara menurunkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bagian leher Hinata tepat di bawah telinganya.

"Aaaaaahhhh."

"Hinata?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sayu. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau tidak akan melepaskanku malam ini, kan?"

Gaara menyeringai ke arah Hinata. "Tidak akan."

~ T B C ~

Ehm..

Siapa yang nungguin adegan iya-iya nya GaaHina?

Kalau author sih sudah pasti angkat tangan yang paling pertama.

Btw,

Ada yang kecewa ngga karena 'adegan' mereka harus ditunda? Wkkkkk

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fic ini.** **Laura septiani, Lis, TryanaYuhara :** ini udah update. Jangan bosen riview ya!

 **Baenah231 :** hai, terimakasih udah mampir buat baca fic ini. Semoga ngga mengecewakan.

 **Uchiha wulan :** lemonnya belum ada di chap ini. Sabar ya!

 **Yulia :** jawabannya udah tahu kan? Hehe.

 **Vacum :** go home telah datang. Selamat menikmati.


	8. chapter 8

**Go Home**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Enjoy,**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata hanya pasrah saja ketika Gaara mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk masuk pintu mobil di belakangnya. Secepat kilat Gaara segera memutari mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara Gaara mengemudi malam ini! Hinata sendiri hanya mampu memejamkan mata sambil memegang erat sabuk pengamannya.

Mobil Ferrari merah darah milik Gaara berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Hinata yang merasa sedikit linglung menurut saja ketika Gaara menggenggam tangannya untuk berjalan menuju ke arah lift yang terletak di ujung area parkir.

Hinata melihat ke arah tangan besar Gaara yang menangkup tangan kirinya. Tangan Gaara menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

Mata Hinata beralih, kepalanya mendongak sedikit ke arah wajah Gaara yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Hinata menelan ludah. Bahkan dari samping pun Gaara tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Tubuh Hinata sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangannya untuk berjalan memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka.

Hinata berdiri di ujung lift dan membiarkan Gaara menekan tombol yang terletak di ujung satunya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh telapak tangan yang saat ini tengah diremasnya. Kepalanya hanya mampu menunduk dalam sambil berharap agar waktu dapat berjalan dengan cepat.

Hinata dan Gaara saling terdiam. Pintu lift telah tertutup, dan mereka berdua hanya tinggal menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka untuk mengantarkan keduanya menuju apartemen Gaara. Tujuan mereka masih jauh. Sekitar sepuluh lantai lagi menuju apartemen Gaara yang terletak di lantai tertinggi gedung ini.

Angan Hinata kembali berputar pada peristiwa kurang dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan melepaskanku malam ini, kan?"

"Tidak akan." Hinata ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi menyeringai yang saat itu Gaara tunjukkan kepadanya.

Hinata kini tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang saat itu dia ajukan kepada Gaara menjadi sebuah kunci yang membangkitkan angan dan gairah dari Sabaku junior tersebut.

Pertanyaan polos dan terdengar mengairahkan itu bahkan langsung dapat membuat pusat gairah Gaara menegang begitu saja. Gairah dan kerinduan yang selama ini harus tertahan seakan terasa meledak begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang seolah pasrah namun terasa menuntut pada waktu bersamaan.

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Itu adalah kurun waktu yang sudah terlalu lama, dan Gaara adalah pria normal yang merindukan wanita yang ia cintai.

Diam-diam antara Hinata dan Gaara saling melirik satu sama lain. Terjadi kecanggungan yang begitu kentara di antara keduanya.

Wajah Hinata bahkan sudah terlihat sangat merona. Kegugupan dan kecemasan tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh gadis indigo tersebut. Perutnya terasa begitu melilit seolah dipenuhi sesuatu yang membuatnya geli. Jantung Hinata begitu berdebar-debar.

Hinata gemas. Jujur saja dari pada berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di lift dengan adegan ciuman panasnya bersama Gaara. Apa pun itu, asal bukan berdiam diri dan termenung dengan ketidaknyaman ini.

Tubuh Hinata berdiri dengan sangat tidak nyaman. Terkadang ia berdiri dengan kaki kirinya, sekejab kemudian ia akan berpindah ke kaki kanannya. Begitu seterusnya. Hinata bahkan melupakan lecet kakinya yang tadi sempat menyiksa.

Gaara pun terlihat tak tenang di posisi berdirinya. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi debaran jantungnya terasa begitu menggila. Mata Gaara bergerak gelisah, tentu saja Gaara menyadari kecemasan yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Gaara yang sepertinya sedang merasa kesulitan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, tidak memiliki rencana sana sekali untuk menghentikan keheningan tersebut memenuhi suasana pengap di dalam lift ini. Karena jujur saja, saat ini pun Gaara tengah merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hinata, bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari yang gadis itu rasakan.

Ini memang bukanlah kedekatan yang pertama bagi Hinata dan Gaara. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bahkan tidak jarang juga terlibat dalam hal-hal yang menggairahkan, seperti berpelukan, berciuman bahkan beberapa kegiatan 'nakal' yang lain.

Namun itu dulu. Perbedaannya kini adalah fakta tentang perpisahan mereka selama empat tahun lamanya. Belum lagi mengenai pertemuan terakhir mereka yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Mereka terlibat masalah. Baik Hinata dan Gaara sadar akan hal tersebut.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Ia memejamkan kedua manik lavendernya. Gadis itu mencoba berpikir apa yang akan selanjutnya ia lakukan ketika tiba di apartemen Gaara?

Haruskah ia menebus kesalahannya empat tahun lalu yang pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan cara langsung menyerang Gaara dengan ciuman penuh gairah?

Ugh.

Tapi mampukah Hinata melakukan semua itu?

Hinata kini bahkan tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Kegugupan telah menguasai seluruh tubuh hingga membuat pikirannya seolah lumpuh. Lagipula ide untuk langsung menyerang Gaara dengan ciuman merupakan satu-satunya hal yang saat ini berada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Menurutnya itu juga bukan ide yang buruk. Itu justru cukup terdengar masuk akal. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut dapat membuatnya lepas dari kondisi canggung dan malu lebih lama lagi.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kembali kedua matanya. Jantungnya langsung berpacu dengan cepat ketika sepasang mata berwarna jade yang semakin tertutup kabut kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Gaara telah berdiri menjulang di depan Hinata. Bahkan sangat dekat hingga membuat wajahnya mampu merasakan hembusan nafas berat pria itu.

Kedua tangan Gaara bergerak ke arah bahu Hinata. Gaara sedikit memberikan tenaganya untuk meremas bahu Hinata hingga membuat sang pemilik semakin merasakan sensasi tergelitik di perutnya. Gaara mendorong Hinata secara perlahan untuk semakin merapat ke sudut lift. Tubuh Hinata kini terperangkap oleh Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kuunn." Panggilan Hinata hanya terdengar bagai desahan di telinga Gaara.

Kedua mata jade tersebut lantas terlihat semakin pekat. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hime. Maafkan aku." Ucap Gaara yang kemudian langsung menunduk dan mencium bibir Hinata.

Bibir Gaara terasa panas, lapar namun luar biasa lembut. Dengan sangat nikmat dan menggairahkan, ciuman tersebut langsung menghancurkan semua rasa canggung yang sebelumnya Hinata rasakan. Ciuman panas yang sekarang justru membangkitkan sensasi mendamba yang lebih liar dalam diri Hinata.

Tangan Hinata secara otomatis bergerak ke arah punggung Gaara untuk mencari pegangan di sana. Kedua tangan Hinata kemudian membelai kulit punggung milik pria bersurai merah itu. Merasakan otot-otot kencang tersebut dari luar kemeja mahal milik Gaara. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia mencengkeram erat tubuh di depannya hingga membuat kedua payudaranya terhimpit oleh dada bidang milik Gaara.

Tangan Gaara beranjak dari bahu Hinata untuk menelusuri tenggorokan gadis itu, membelai naik turun dengan perlahan, kemudian bergerak lagi menuju ke arah leher belakang Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil nikmat karena sentuhan Gaara yang terasa selembut terpaan sayap kupu-kupu. Suara lenguhan halus terdengar keluar dari bibir Hinata. Gaara masih mencium gadisnya dengan begitu panas dan intens. Ciuman Gaara yang bergairah membuat Hinata merasa tidak tahan dan justru menginginkan lebih banyak lagi darinya.

Kembali, dengan perlahan tangan Gaara bergerak menuju ke arah paha belakang Hinata. Dengan sekali sentakan, Gaara membawa tubuh Hinata yang mulai tak berdaya terangkat hingga memeluk tubuh kokoh Gaara dengan begitu erat. Kedua kaki Hinata mencengkeram kuat lingkar pinggang Gaara hingga dengan jelas dia bisa merasakan junior prianya tersebut tengah menegang dengan begitu keras.

Ting.

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka tidak membuat Gaara menghentikan cumbuannya kepada Hinata. Tanpa merasa kesulitan Gaara membawa Hinata keluar dari dalam lift.

Suara decakan ciuman keduanya menghiasi setiap langkah Gaara. Dengan mudahnya Gaara membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemen kesayangannya. Dalam ketidaksabaran, Gaara kembali menempatkan Hinata di antara pintu dan dirinya hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeram karena tubrukan kasar yang dirasakannya di punggung.

Gaara menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada mengumpat yang tidak dipahami oleh Hinata. Tapi Hinata jelas tahu, Gaara tengah menggeram marah akibat bunyi ponsel yang tidak berhenti berdering sejak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu.

Ketika bibir Gaara melepaskan bibir Hinata begitu juga dengan tangannya yang perlahan menjatuhkan tubuh Hinata hingga bersandar sepenuhnya pada pintu di belakangnya. Dengan masih mengumpat Gaara mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana hitamnya.

Gaara mengacak kasar surai merahnya dengan wajah kesal. Wajah tampan Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan minta maaf karena harus menunda kegiatan panas mereka.

Mata Gaara menatap tanpa minat ke arah ponselnya yang masih terus berdering. Dengan kasar Gaara menekan layar ponselnya dan mulai menempelkan benda pipih tersebut ke arah telinganya. Suara lengkingan seorang gadis langsung terdengar dari panggilan tersebut. Suara yang menyebabkan Gaara sedikit menjauhkan ponsel yang dipegangnya dari telinga.

Gaara menunjukkan wajah datar andalannya ketika suara lengkingan perempuan itu masih terus mendominasi panggilan yang tengah diterimanya.

Berbeda dengan Gaara, suara perempuan tersebut seolah baru saja menyadarkan Hinata dari efek gairah yang beberapa saat lalu masih menyelubungi otaknya. Walaupuh telah berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya, namun Hinata masih merasa kesulitan mengetahui pembicaraan antara Gaara dengan si penelpon. Wajah Gaara yang kelewat datar semakin membuat Hinata buntu akan siapa gadis itu dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Hinata masih diam terpaku di depan pintu, Gaara sendiri berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang ponsel dan tangan yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Gaara masih menerima panggilan di ponselnya namun Hinata dan Gaara masih saling menatap tanpa berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain.

Hinata berdiri dengan tenang di bawah sorotan mata Gaara yang begitu tajam. Gaara menepati ucapannya, dia benar-benar tidak melepaskan Hinata sedetik pun, bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh pun tidak.

Hinata kini menyerah untuk mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan Gaara dengan seseorang itu. Mungkin inilah konsekuensi yang harus Hinata dapat dari keabsenannya selama ini.

Sekarang benak Hinata mulai terhantam pada suatu kesadaran, Gaara telah memilki kehidupan yang begitu lama tanpa ada dia di dalamnya. Dan panggilan itu, walaupun Gaara tampak acuh saat menjawabnya tapi Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara masih memberikan perhatian yang besar terhadap si gadis penelpon. Terbukti bahwa Gaara dengan sadar mau menunda kegiatan mereka demi menjawab panggilan dari gadis tersebut.

Hati Hinata tercubit. Akankah ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang selalu bersama Gaara saat di pesta tadi?

"Hn. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Deg.

Bahkan Gaara menjanjikan gadis itu untuk menghubunginya. Mungkinkah gadis itu adalah kekasih Gaara? Gaara memang tidak bertunangan, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki gadis yang sedang dekat dengannya bukan?

Alis Hinata semakin bertaut saat melihat Gaara yang baru saja melemparkan ponsel canggihnya ke arah sofa yang terletak di sebelah kanannya. Untunglah ponsel tersebut mendarat dengan tepat di atas sofa empuk tersebut.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan datar ketika dia melihat pria itu mulai berjalan pelan mendekatinya. "Gaara-kun?"

"Hn."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya menahan Gaara yang hanya berjarak dua langkah lagi darinya. Gaara berhenti mendekat, dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Hinata yang melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat merah padam.

Kini Hinata merubah ekspresinya. Wajah datarnya berubah menjadi ekspresi garang.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Hinata mengatakan maksud dari ekspresi menantangnya tersebut. Bukan tanpa sebab Gaara mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang menantangnya. Lihat saja, sekarang Hinata tengah bersedekap. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada hingga membuat kedua dadanya tampak lebih padat. Jangan lupakan wajah imut Hinata yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi garang. Bukan menakutkan, Gaara justru merasa bahwa Hinata kini justru sedang berusaha.. menggodanya.

Meskipun kini Gaara berdiri di depan Hinata dengan wajah tenang. Namun di dalam hati, pria itu sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Hinata sekarang juga menuju ke kamarnya. Saat ini Gaara justru sedang merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat menikmati wajah 'beringas' yang jarang-jarang ditampilkan oleh gadisnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata beralih menuju ke arah pinggang rampingnya. Mata Hinata menatap wajah Gaara dengan semakin garang. Menantang dengan berani pria merah di depannya. Berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan tubuh menggiurkan milik Gaara yang seolah sedang melambai-lambai untuk memberikan sentuhan kenikmatan untuknya.

Hinata menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Berusaha memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada masalah yang saat ini sedang mampir di kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Nada suara Gaara terdengar bosan karena lagi-lagi harus ada hal yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Mata Hinata menajam, menantang jade di depannya dengan sikap bak hero. "Siapa gadis tadi?"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Gadis mana?"

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat pada gadismu sendiri?" Hinata sedikit melengkingkan suaranya, dia menatap Gaara tak percaya.

Gaara mengacak pelan rambutnya, pria itu merasa frustasi. Kenapa Hinata selalu menunda kedekatan mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berbelit-belit dan membingungkan?

"Yang aku ingat aku tidak memiliki gadis lain selain dirimu." Nada suara Gaara datar. Bahkan Hinata tidak menemukan ekspresi apa pun di sana.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Yang benar saja?" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu." Gaara ikut melipat kedua tangannya sambil berdiri dengan arogan.

Hinata memutar matanya kesal. "Lalu siapa gadis yang tadi selalu bersamamu selama pesta?"

Gaara semakin memperdalam kerutan dahinya. Menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang selalu menggandeng lenganmu dengan begitu mesra. Gadis yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu dan selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau berjalan di pesta tadi. Gadis yang sama yang tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya darimu." Suara Hinata semakin pelan di setiap katanya. "Apakah dia gadis yang sama yang baru saja menghubungimu?"

Gaara mencoba mengingat gadis mana yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. "Oh, Temari?" Nada suara Gaara yang terdengar riang saat menyebut nama gadis itu membuat Hinata merasakan sengatan tajam di dadanya.

Hinata memandang Gaara dengan wajah kesal. Menahan genangan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya. "Ooooh, Temari?" Ucap Hinata riang menirukan gaya bicara Gaara.

"Kau cemburu?" Gaara menyeringai saat melihat wajah merah Hinata yang sedikit tertutup semburat malu setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Akk.. Aku tidak cemburu!" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kau cemburu!" Seringai Gaara semakin lebar.

"Aku tid.. Ah." Hinata tersentak saat Gaara tiba-tiba telah merengkuh tubuhnya. "Gaara!"

"Apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah polos, membuat Hinata menggigit pipi dalamnya agar tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah menggemaskan pria itu.

"Kau cemburu padaku." Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Gaara!" Hinata menatap kesal ke arah Gaara. Kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya. "Lagipula aku tidak memiliki hak apa pun untuk cemburu."

"Tentu saja kau punya. Karena kau.." Gaara memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga Hinata. "Adalah kekasihku." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak menduga bahwa Gaara akan mengatakan hal itu. "Kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Hime. Aku tidak pernah merasa memutuskan hubungan kita." Hati Hinata seolah melambung ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Ternyata selama ini Gaara masih mencintainya, Gaara masih menunggunya, Gaara masih mengharapkannya. Saat itu juga Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Melihat wajah gadis yang begitu dicintainya terlihat bahagia, membuat Gaara membalas senyum Hinata dengan sama lembutnya hingga wajah cantik Hinata semakin merona.

"Lalu siapa gadis tadi?" Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kesalnya saat bertanya. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan begitu lucu, dan rona merah di pipinya perlahan terlihat samar.

Hinata membuang muka ke samping sehingga membuat Gaara terkekeh. "Namanya Temari, Hime. Aku sudah menyebutkannya tadi." Melihat Hinata yang masih enggan meresponnya, membuat Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Temari adalah gadis yang kau sebut selalu bersamaku di pesta tadi. Padahal aku merasa bahwa aku tidak selalu bersama Temari, aku di pesta tadi bersamamu. Aku mendatangimu dan selalu berdua denganmu." Gaara menyempatkan dirinya mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang mulai kembali merona. "Dan kau benar, dia memang adalah orang yang sama yang baru saja menghubungiku dan mengganggu acara bermesraan kita." Hinata memukul pelan dada Gaara saat mendengar ucapan pria itu. Namun demikian gadis itu masih enggan menatap wajah tampan milik Gaara. "Dan Temari adalah.. kakakku."

Hinata memutar wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Gaara. "Kakak?" Ekspresi kaget memenuhi wajah cantik gadis itu.

Gaara mengangguk, dia menahan senyum saat melihat wajah Hinata yang dengan sangat menggemaskan berubah warna menjadi merah padam. "Jangan tersenyum!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Mengendus aroma gadis itu dengan begitu rakus. Tubuh Hinata meremang merasakan nafas Gaara di lehernya. "Aku senang kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cembu.. Aaahhhh." Gaara menggigit perpotongan leher Hinata sementara tangannya bergerak menuju punggungnya.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik lavender Hinata dengan begitu intens. "Aku mencintaimu." Gaara mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut membuat Hinata kembali merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, meresapi ciuman Gaara yang begitu menghanyutkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Gaara kembali mencium Hinata. Ciuman ini begitu lembut, begitu indah dan sarat akan perasaan keduanya. Perasaan cinta, perasaan rindu, perasaan mendamba serta berbagai macam perasaan lain yang seolah begitu rumit untuk diartikan melalui kata-kata.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap wajah merona Hinata yang kini mulai perlahan membuka matanya.

Hinata menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan tangan kanannya. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca karena perasaan bahagia yang seolah menjadi hadiah beruntun yang dia dapatkan setelah tragedi dan drama tangisan yang sempat dia alami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun. Dulu. Sekarang. Dan sampai kapan pun."

Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya lagi. Akhirnya setelah empat tahun lamanya dia menunggu, sekarang Hinata telah berada di dekatnya bahkan berada dipelukannya. Hinata benar-benar telah pulang kembali kepadanya. Dan ini nyata, bukan lagi seperti mimpi yang selama ini akan hilang setiap dia membuka matanya.

Gaara kembali membawa Hinata ke dalam ciumannya. Hinata pun tidak ingin kalah dengan ikut pula membalas ciuman Gaara. Keduanya memulainya dengan begitu intens, begitu lembut, hingga akhirnya Gaara mulai mencium Hinata dengan menggebu hingga membuat gadis itu mulai kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya.

Gaara menggendong tubuh Hinata menuju ke kamar tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Hinata sendiri baru tersadar bahwa dia telah berada di kamar Gaara saat punggungnya merasakan sensasi empuk tempat tidur Gaara.

~ **T B C ~**

 **Serius nih TBC gitu aja?** **Adegannya nanggung loh, udah di tempat tidur juga.** **Xixixi.**

 **Biarin ah. Biar pada penasaran terus banyak yang review hoho (ketawa setan).**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Nayasant.japaneze, Laura septiaani, Uchiha rizka, Uchiha wulan, TryanaYuhara, Yulia, AJ Yagami, Sera : Nih udah lanjut. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya!**

 **Baenah231 : udah up nih. Semoga kamu suka ya.**

 **Uchiha wulan : Waow, perlu dipikirin lagi byat ide bikin hinata hamil. Hoho.**

 **Name : Terimakasih. Nih udah lanjut.**

 **Syafakazeyuki : fic ini tinggal dikit lagi tamat kok. Kan lemonnya belum keluar wkkkk.**

 **Moe chan : makasih, makasih, makasih banyaaak. Baru kali ini loh ada yang review gaya penulisanku. Hiks. Jadi terharu.**

 **Mohon buat tetep review ya..**

 **Terimakasih buat semua readers terutama yang udah sempetin buat review.**

 **Buat yang terakhir,**

 **QiyuBee punya rencana buat publish fanfic twoshoots dengan pair Gaahina lagi. Hoho. Ceritanya rate T, dengan setting canon.**

 **Kira-kira ada yang mau baca ngga ya?**


End file.
